Double Up
by Caskettastic
Summary: "Kate knew it was time. After all those months of appointments with the doctor, ultra sounds, aches, mood swings, cravings, and driving Castle crazy, It was finally time." Caskett baby Fiction. AU :) Caskett Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I wrote this almost a year and a half ago.. and then the file got lost in my computer :( I found it now and didn't want to just let it sit there. So i decided to post it. :)**

It doesn't really have a specific plot to it, but its full of Caskett goodness :) if i manage to think of a plot to add to it, i'll make the story longer :)  
enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle 

* * *

Chapter 1

Kate knew it was time.

After all those months of appointments with the doctor, ultra sounds, aches, mood swings, cravings, and driving castle crazy. It was finally time.

9 months. And she didn't want to have to wait a minute longer...

She lightly taped castles chest, "Castle? Rick, wake up"

he shifted a little and mumbled something incoherent in his sleep. She rolled her eyes and taped him again; This time he opened his eyes, and saw his favourite pair of green eyes staring back at him.

And all she had to say was,  
"I think it's time" and he was up from the bed, getting dressed as quickly as possible, he helped her get dressed too, and held her hand and helped her downstairs, and out the loft.

On their way in the car, he held her hand, to help her get through the contraction that started in the middle of the drive to the hospital. He managed to call Alexis, Martha, both of whom said they would be there ASAP.

And after all of that, and painful contractions later, here she was, with her doctor siting between her legs, urging her to push.

Castle had his one arm around her, and the other, squeezed in one of her own. he'd bet she may have cracked a bone in his fingers by the way she held on so tight, but he really didn't mind, she was in horrible pain, and if he had to lose a finger to help her get through sum of that pain, then that's exactly what he was going to do.

He couldn't help but flash back to the day he was here with Meredith… the day he looked in to the eyes of his first new-born daughter, and his life had changed in that moment.

Of course, today was different. Today, he was here with his wife Kate, and they were about to see the fruit of their love soon. The same love that has been 6 and half years in the making... And he was more than just excited.

He was brought back from his reverie with the sound of a loud cry from Kate, followed by the soft little cry of their new born infant.

He looked to the doctor, who immediately looked up to him and Kate and said "she's a real beauty"

the smile that broke on to Castle's face was like a kid on Christmas morning. He looked at his wife, and she was still panting but it was mixed with tiredness and with joy.

She smiled, and he leaned in to kiss her sweet lips and said "I told you we'd have a girl"

she quickly replied 'well, at least she won't be a redhead"

He laughed. He wanted so badly to go after the nurse who took his little baby away, he was just about to move away from Kate, when the doctor asked her, are you ready to go again, and she replied,

"hell yea, he's getting lonely in there."

And suddenly Castle didn't want to be anywhere other than beside his wife. He held her again, kissed her temple softly and said "then lets change that, shall we?"

and then it began again, the pushing, and screaming, and hand clutching. Watching Kate was making him fall more and more in love with her. And he actually thought he couldn't fall harder for her before this.

He heard that little sound of a tiny cry again, and his heart melted.

He wanted to cry. He was now a father of a beautiful pair of twins, Kate just made him a father again.

"Looks like you've got yourself a son, Mr and Mrs Castle."

And he heard Kate chuckle, he looked at her, all flustered, and sweaty, and he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"you beautiful thing, you're extraordinary you know that?"

he kissed her then, not being able to resist any longer, she whispered to his lips  
"so I've been told"

he kissed her again, longer this time, and she pushed him away a little and said  
"Castle, Where are they? I want to see my babies"

"Our babies" he corrected, and she laughed.

He was just about to leave to find the nurses who took his boy and girl to clean them up, when two nurses entered, cradling a pink and blue bundle in their arms.

Kate immediately sat up straighter and reached for her little ones eagerly waiting to hold them in her arms after 9 months of nurturing them inside her womb.

The nurse laid both of them on either of her arms. They say it's necessary for the babies to be held by their mother soon after birth, it's so that the babies feel the warmth and love they shared with her through the 9 months in her womb.

Castle couldn't take his eyes off of her.

There, holding their twins, she had love overflowing from her eyes for them, and Castle didn't want to interrupt that little mother- son and daughter moment they were having.

What was he thinking all this time? Of course he could fall more in love with Katherine Castle. All it took was for her to bear his children, and to complete his family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 2

Kate knew this moment wouldn't be complete without him. She looked up to him, and smiled and said  
"Come here daddy, don't you want to meet your little ones?"

He was at her side in less than a second, taking his eldest in his arms, and all he had to do was look at her, and a tear fell out of his eye, he heard Kate say  
"hmm... All it took was a baby to turn you into a softie, I'll remember that."

He laughed, and it woke his daughter up. Her tiny eyes opened up a little, and he saw the beauty in them, and as expected, the little ones were totally in sync. Their little boy started crying in Kate's arms, and she started cooing and rocking him a bit.

And she couldn't help the overwhelming joy in her, this little guy, had blue eyes, just like his dad, and that's all she's ever dreamed of: having his children, little Castles that had his blue eyes.

She looked up at him and said  
"Castle, he has your eyes"  
castle looked at his son in Kate's arms, and then back to his baby girl in his arms and said  
"so does she! She's beautiful. Other than the eyes, she has all of your features..."

Kate couldn't help the blush creeping at her cheeks, they switched babies then, and Kate cuddled her eldest to her heart. Castle looked at his son and said

"You and I are going to have a lot of fun; I'm going to teach u baseball. Of course I'll have to learn it first" he mumbled.  
He heard Kate laugh.

He chuckled and continued

"I'm going to teach u how to be a charming young man, and together we'll evil scheme against your mommy and elder sister and grams. And trust me, I'm glad you're here now, I was beginning to get soft living with so many women"

Kate couldn't help the laughter in her. Watching Castle bond with his new born children was the most adorable sight ever

she asked him then,

"Do you want to hold both of them?"  
And his face lit up, she slowly put their daughter in the cradle of his other arm.

Castle was a strong big man, and watching him, holding two tiny little beings, cradled in both his arms was the most heart-warming thing she'd ever seen.

He looked at both of them, and then up at Kate and said,  
"They're so beautiful Kate... I'm going to read to them in bed every night, I'm sure they'll fall in love with Nikki heat. their my own blood after all." He chuckled.

Kate glared at him and said

"Castle, I'm not going to let you read murder novels to my children!"

He laughed and was about to put forth his argument, when there was a knock on the door, and a redhead peeked in and said

"does the eldest sister get to see her younger siblings yet?"

Kate laughed and said "come in already"

Alexis ran to her dad, and kissed him, and then took her little brother in her arms.

And by then, a whole Jing bang had entered after her. Everyone was there, Martha, Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, Jenny. 'Congratulations' were all around.

Martha had come to her and hugged her tight and said

"I'm not sure if I'm happy or sad; you made me a grandma of two. You did great darling."

and Kate laughed and said "well their lucky to have a grandma like you Martha"

Kate was then distracted with the man entering the room.

Jim Beckett walked to his daughter, with a smile she hadn't seen on him in a long time, and suddenly, all she wanted to do was hug him tight. And that's exactly what she did. He hugged her and whispered

"congratulations Katie, I'm so proud of you, your mom would've been so proud of you if she were here…"

A tear crawled down her cheek and she whispered "I wish she was here dad"

He kissed her cheek and said "I know"  
and that's all he needed to say for Kate to be alright again.

Jim then looked around and said "ok, time to meet grandpa now"

Lanie and Ryan who were currently holding the twins, handed them over to Jim and Kate, while the others chatted about celebrating the two new family members.

Castle knew Kate was getting a little emotional thinking about her mom; he came to her side, and placed a butterfly kiss on her forehead.

She looked at him, and he said "don't worry, you'll b alright" he held her hand "we'll b alright"

she smiled; assured with just the sincerity in his eyes  
"I know, I never have to worry when you're here"  
she lifted her head to him, and he placed a soft gentle kiss in them.

Just then, a nurse entered the room and said.  
"How about we all come back and check on the little ones and the new mother after a while. It's time to nurse them.

They all said their goodbyes, except for Martha and Alexis, who said they'd be waiting outside. Jim handed the baby to Rick, and said  
"Congrats Rick, you'll make a great father to them, of that I'm sure."

He then turned once more to Kate and said 'I know this would have been much easier for you had she been around, but I believe you can be as good a mother as her. I can see it in your eyes when you look at the little ones. It's the same way she looked at you when you were born. She would sit and gaze at your little face for hours on end"

Kate was speechless; she muttered a "thanks dad" and he kissed her head and left, with a promise to come see her tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 3

And as if on cue, her baby girl began crying. Kate wanted nothing else than to soothe her baby. The nurse explained that they were probably getting hungry now. Castle sat by her side, as she cooed her eldest to latch her tiny lips on to her breast.

Castle was holding on to his son, and watching the beauty of a mother nursing her child.

It took some time and a lot of cries and persuasion later, little baby Castle was content, and being nourished by her mother. Kate had never felt anything like it; to have those tiny lips on her… the connection she felt with her daughter was beautiful.

And then she felt a whisper at her ear,  
"I never thought watching such a thing would be so beautiful"

Kate hummed, and then suddenly turned her face to him, looking at him quizzically, she asked  
'"you never watched Meredith nursing Alexis?"

He looked down at his son, and said "yeah...No, she never let me... She thought I'd be turned off by the sight"

he expected her to laugh, but she just looked at him with the most comforting look.

He continued, trying to lighten the mood  
"I'll tell you, it's anything but a turn off"

she nudged him playfully with her shoulder and said "Castle! You better not be getting aroused by looking at me nursing" she glared at him.

He laughed and said "no, of course not, maybe some other time, but today, it's just too beautiful a scene, to give it such a cheap reaction to"

she kissed his cheek and suddenly looked down to notice, her baby girl had stopped sucking and was fast asleep in her arms. She smiled and handed her sleeping infant to her husband, and then held her youngest to her bosom to nurse him.

Unlike his twin sister, he made no fuss in latching on to his mother's breast, and that made Kate smile.

Castle had a naughty smirk on his face. She asked, softly "what?"

So that her voice doesn't wake their sleeping daughter in his arms.

He whispered  
"he's just like his dad, can't get enough of you"

Kate couldn't help the redness creeping up her face, and he kissed her ever so gently.  
They both stared down at the little hungry guy; he surely did resemble Castle a lot.

but then too , both of them had mixed features of their parents. And it was a beautiful mix.

Castle laid both his children down, beside their mommy, he kissed their foreheads and said  
"I love you two so much"

He then went to Kate's side, and kissed her until they were both breathless. He told her "why don't you get some rest… sleep for a while. You must be tired. I'll go speak to the doctor about your health and the babies'. I'll b back before u wake up ok.

She nodded and kissed him again. She said "I love you Rick Castle"

and he kissed her head, her eyes, her cheeks and her lips again, and whispered "I love you more Kate, and after today, I think there's nothing in this world that could ever make me love you less, you're amazing."

When Castle returned later, Kate was asleep, and she had her arm protectively laid over her twins beside her. Suddenly, he noticed his little girl, stir awake. He knew if she began to cry, she'd wake her little brother and mommy too.

His fatherly instincts led him to carry his baby girl up in his arms rocking her close to his chest... She remained quiet, her deep blue eyes staring up at this man, her daddy, and he began to softly sing to her,

"hush little baby, don't say a word, daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird…" and as he sang, he saw a hint of a smile on her tiny little face. So he sang on.

She was clearly enjoying it. He hadn't realized, his deep singing voice had roused Kate from her sleep. And there she was, smiling at him, he was going to say something to her, but she interrupted him.

"don't stop... We like it" he smiled, and walked towards his family, continuing his little lullaby.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 4

It was evening time, and Alexis was now siting beside Kate, playing with her little brother.

"I don't think I've ever mentioned to you guys before about how much I really wanted a sibling.  
I never for once imagined I'd get two little perfections like these."

Kate felt proud. She said "it wasn't a surprise to me. Anything that your dad creates is perfection, including you... I can't wait to take them back home to the loft now."

Just then Castle entered.

"so I talked to the doctor, she said we can discharge you tomorrow afternoon..."

Alexis squealed "that's great!"

She then started texting furiously, and Kate just looked at Castle questioningly.

She asked her "Lexi, sweetheart, I hope u guys are not planning anything big for tomorrow"

Alexis nervously began  
"big? Oh, no, not at all, don't you worry... I got to make a call ok"  
saying this she ran out of the room.

Castle laughed at his daughter's inability to keep a secret well. He then looked at Kate and found her starring at the twins, but she seemed to be deep in thought. He stepped closer to her.

Kate then began  
"Castle, this is all very new to me, I mean, they're my first, and I've got two of them… I mean, I just want to be sure I'm doing things right. You've raised Alexis so beautifully, and there's nothing I want more, than to love our children and raise them to be just like Alexis."

Castle interrupted her  
"Kate, where are these insecurities coming from? You listen to me now ok? Bringing up Alexis was what I enjoyed. Of course I had a lot of trouble juggling writing and taking care of her. I had to learn how to change diapers, how to handle tantrums and fussy eating habits and a lot more, and if after doing all that singlehandedly, Alexis has turned out so amazing, I can't begin to tell you how lucky the two of them are to have both their parents here for them.."

he said, lightly nudging the back of his knuckle against his baby girl's cheek. "With a mommy like you, they'll never fall short of love.

And that's what matters. You're an awesome mommy, Kate. And clearly, they're as smitten as I was when I first saw you"

Kate laughed at that. And she was okay again. They spent their evening deciding names, not coming to a conclusion on one, and playing with their bundles of joy.

It was afternoon, and Jim Beckett had come to the hospital just in time for Kate to be discharged.

They were now standing at the door to the loft, Kate holding her youngest, Rick holding onto their baby girl, and juggling the keys in the other hand. While Jim carried Kate's duffel bag.

As Rick turned the key in the door, Kate looked down at her babies and said  
"time to see your new home darlings"

and then came the loud cheer of "welcome home!" from a big crowd of all too familiar faces.

Everyone was there, her colleagues and friends from the precinct, the mayor, even Castle's poker buddies. And it was suddenly too much noise for Castle Jr. He began crying and Alexis took him from Kate's arms to coo him. She went ahead to show him off to her group of friends.

There was cake, drinks and snacks all around. People had bought gifts for them; it was even grander than the baby shower Lanie threw for her.

She went up to Lanie, and hugged her tight and said "should I hold you responsible for this?"

"Girl, I'd be happy to take the credit, but ds one has Alexis, Javi and Kevin's fingerprints all over it"

Kate looked around the crowd searching for them, and said "Does it now?, then I'm going to have to make an arrest today"

Lanie said "hey as long as casa Castle is the lock up, I don't think they'd have a problem"

When Kate met her boys, she hugged them both and thanked them for the amazing welcome home party. They told her how much they'd been missing her, this last month at the precinct and they'd been waiting to throw this party for her and Castle and the new additions to the family.

After all the guests had left, and all the gifts had been open, and Martha and Alexis decided to retire for the night, Rick and Kate put their little babies to sleep after changing them and nursing them.

And as they stood there watching over their sleeping babies, Rick put his arm around Kate, and pulled her closer into his side, and she rested her cheek against him.

"They're going to grow up beautifully" he stated confidently.

"You think so?" she asked playfully.

"I know so. They don't look like trouble-makers to me."

"They mostly never do at this age Castle" she chuckled.

"Take my word for it. Raising these two... will be a piece of cake"

* * *

**AN: Well? what do you think? should I end it here? Continue it? Add some kind of angsty plot to the story? :P  
Leave me a review. let me know if you liked it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 5

**_6 months later._**

"Call me if you need to know anything at all okay?"  
She said while putting her heels on at the door.

"Relax Kate, we'll be alright" Alexis assured her, rocking little Nathan in her arms.

"What are you so worried about Kate?"  
Rick asked her, while walking up to her.

Joanna Castle was sucking on her thumb, her head resting on her daddy's shoulder.  
Kate looked at him and then at Alexis, and then at her kids. And little Nathan looked at her with a shine in his eyes.

"I don't know why I'm worried... it's just…"

"You're going to be away from them today after 6 months of being with them 24x7." Rick said.

She sighed "15"

"what?" he asked.

"15 months Castle. They've been under my care for 15 months"

He smiled, understanding now what she meant.

"And they're still going to be here when you come back home from work in the evening. I know you're going to miss them Kate, but there are bad guys out there that need you to come chasing after them."

"I know. It's easy for you to say, you're going to stay home with them. I'm the one who has to say bye"

she sighed, then took Nathan from Alexis' arms and kissed him softly on the cheek. His skin so tender and smooth under her lips. She let her lips linger and then held him close to her. Inhaling the scent of him.

Oh she was going to miss them so much, even if it was just for a few hours. They were her babies. And she had grown so attached to them.

She need to be holding them at all times, needed to hear those sounds of incoherent words they tried to speak. She needed all of that, cause she'd come to grow so accustomed to them being around her.

"Mommy's going back to work today. Be good okay, and don't trouble your big sister" she whispered to him in his ear.

He put his hands to her mouth, and stared at it like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. The little baby, so oblivious to the fact that his mommy was not going to be here for several hours to come. She kissed his tiny fingers and said

"However, I wouldn't mind one bit if you trouble your dad"  
she looked at Rick and winked.

"Haha. Funny" he said sarcastically. And Alexis laughed. Kate handed Nathan back over to Alexis and then steeped closer to Rick.

She leaned in and gave Joanna a kiss and said "I'll miss you sweetheart." She lightly traced her fingers down her chubby little cheeks and said "I'll be back before you know it"

And Joanna made a little sound, acknowledging that she recognized her mommy's voice, even though she may have not understood a word.

Kate stood up straight, and sighed. She looked at Castle and said "I never thought going back to work would be this hard"

"It's going to be okay. If you don't have a case, see if you can leave early. Gates should understand. She's had kids too"

"Yea. I'll try"  
Alexis stepped forward and gave her a side hug and said "Have a nice first day back at work Kate."

"Thank you sweetie" she said.

Alexis then walked on into the living room, taking Nathan along with her. Castle leaned in and kissed his Wife, Slow and passionate, making her toes curl. She let her hand wander up his chest and behind his neck.  
When they pulled away, she kept her forehead to his and said with closed eyes,

"Thank you"

"don't worry about a thing. These two are in safe hands, you know that. You just be safe and see that you come home the same way you left, without a scratch on your body."

Kate chuckled and kissed him again, nibbling on his lower lip before letting it go fully. She suddenly felt a small hand on her face.

"Looks like someone's jealous of the attention you're getting from me" Castle joked.

She laughed and then kissed Joanna's tiny little palm and said "Yea yea, he's all yours now. I'm the one who should be jealous"

and as if she had understood exactly what her mommy said, Joanna put her forehead to Castle's cheek and a tiny little hint of a smile graced her pink lips.

"I'll see you guys in the evening then" she said. Running her hand through her hair. And turning the door knob to open it.

"Go get em' tiger" Rick said and quickly spanked her ass lightly before she stepped out. She turned and glared at him "Rick!"

"oh come on, no one was looking"

she simply shook her head in disbelief, and laughed as she disappeared into the elevator."

Rick closed the door, and then looked at Joanna. "Looks like it's just you two, Alexis and me for a few hours now"

Joanna put her hand on his ear and lightly caught it in her fingers.

"Wow. Just like your mommy. I can never catch a break can I? Just so you know, my safe word is Apples."

He kissed her on the forehead and took her in to the living room where Alexis was playing with Joanna's twin brother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 6

Kate parked her car and took a deep breath. She then checked her phone. There was a text from Castle  
"I'm serious. Stay safe okay. I love you."

He was worried. After all she had a family now, and she wanted to always be there for them. Her job was dangerous one and she needed to stay safe and alive for them. Her babies.

She wanted to go back home tonight and every night, to hold her babies and tell them how much she loves them.

Kate Beckett had more to lose now than before. She had a family of her own, that she loved more than her own life, but she was their life too and she had to be cautious about the risks she puts herself into while on the job.

She quickly replied to his text.  
"Just reached the precinct. Don't worry, I'll be home soon. I love you more Rick."

It was afternoon now, and all Kate had been doing since the morning was paper work. She had been welcomed warmly by her colleagues, but soon after, there was a bunch of papers on her desk that she had to finish.

She kept her pen down for a second. And looked around. Ryan and Esposito looked as bored as she did. It's times like these she wished there was a case to work on. She picked her phone up and considered calling home to find out what Castle was up to with the twins.

He was surely keeping them well entertained as always. Otherwise he would have called her if there was a problem.

She noticed she had received an image from him. She quickly opened it and it was a picture of Alexis and the twins, holding up a poster that was made probably by putting a crayon in the kid's hands and guiding their hands to write.

It was colourful and scribbled upon, and there were hearts drawn all around the poster. And in the centre were the words. "We love you mommy."

Kate smiled. She couldn't help the overwhelming bout of happiness she felt on seeing that picture of them, of her three children. Yes, she considered even Alexis to be her very own.

"Awww, that is so cute!" a voice spoke from behind her.

Kate looked behind to find Ryan and Esposito peeking in over her shoulders at the image on her phone.

"Guys!"

"What? It's not like you're sexting or something" Esposito said.

"Yea, it's a family pic. I show you so many of my family pictures" Ryan defended.

"Firstly Espo, either way, you are not supposed to peek. And Ryan, there's a difference in showing it to you, and you guys peeking over my shoulder."

"Why are you getting so paranoid?" they came up in front of her.

"I'm sorry guys... I'm just..." she looked down at her phone.

"Missing them?" they said in unison.

She smiled at both of them. They truly were her brothers.

"Yea... you could say that."

"Well, maybe this could help you get your mind off Alexis and the toddlers at home"  
he held up a small note of an address.

She took it from them. Read it and stood up. She put her coat on. "Let's go"

before driving out to the crime scene, she quickly sent a text over to Castle  
"Caught a case… Thank you for that. It's just what I needed. Give them a kiss from me."

"And what about me? ;) " came his quick reply.

She laughed at that, then looked around to see that no one was looking. She then took a picture of herself, puckering her lips for him and sent it to him with a text that read,

"There. This will have to suffice until I'm back home tonight ;) "

She then locked her phone and got out of the car and walked to where she could see Lanie and the boys in the distance. Her first case since the twins were born. She felt great to be back even though she had to leave her little angels at home.

"Welcome back honey" Lanie greeted her as she put her gloves on.

"Thank you" she smiled at the medical examiner, her dear friend.

"How are you doing? Your first day away from the kids…"

"I'm coping." she smiled. "But I'm glad to be back."

"Good. Cause Emily Stewart here needs justice."

Kate looked at the victim, pale and cold lying on the pavement.  
She sure did miss her babies. But right now, it was time to bring justice to the dead, to Emily and her family. And when the sun sets tonight, she'll go back home and be there for her own family.

* * *

**leave me a review please? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews, follows and favourites for this story :) glad you guys are enjoying reading this :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 7

Kate returned home at 9pm that night, having caught Emily's killer and put him behind bars. She hadn't managed to finish all the paper work though; she'd decided he'd just do it all tomorrow.

She turned her key in the door and opened it. The loft seemed rather silent, and she wondered whether the kids were already asleep.

She took off her shoes and stepped into the kitchen. Washing her hands first, needing to clean her hands off of all the crime and grime it had been through during the course of her day.  
Now she was home and she wanted to feel at home.

She poured herself a glass of water and drank up. She then tied her hair up into a messy bun and went upstairs in search of Rick, Alexis and the twins.

She noticed Alexis's door slightly open, she knocked and peeked in.  
"Hey, you're back. How was your day?"

"Tiring. But good"

"That's great."

"Did the kids give you guys any trouble?"

"Nope… they were angels all day. In fact I think Jo is already asleep."

"Well, I better go check on them then"

"Goodnight Kate"

"Goodnight Alexis, I love you."

Kate closed her door and then walked to their bedroom. She stood at the doorway and watched.  
Rick was standing near the window, holding Nate in his arms, and he was pointing out to the stars in the sky.

Kate looked to the other end of the room to find Jo fast asleep in her cradle. She walked to where Rick was, and it was as if Nate felt the presence of his mommy in the room, he turned his head away from where his day was pointing out for him to look and began making sounds.

"What is it big guy?"

"Ooo" the child said

"You're missing your mommy? I'm missing her too. But both of us don't need to wait up for her, you need to sleep."

Nate mumbled something again, and Rick just laughed at the little guy, finding it so amusing the way he was responding.

Kate finally stepped into Ricks view and said

"Looks like you guys won't have to wait any longer. Mommy's home."

"Mmm" the baby exclaimed, wetting his lips a little in the effort to make a sound.

Kate reached put and took Nathan from Rick. She wiped his lips with her thumb and then kissed his forehead and softly whispered in his ear

"I missed you too baby"

he looked at her mouth again, and a hint of a smile came upon his tiny pink lips.  
"Come on, I'll put you to sleep now." she said to him with a smile.

She held him close to her, letting him rest his tiny head in the crook of her neck. He placed his hand lightly atop her breast. And Kate felt his breathing grow softer by the second.

Rick leaned in close, kissed his son on the head and said to Kate  
"should I warm up dinner for you?"

"Yea, I'm really hungry"

"Okay, I see you downstairs in a while then"

he left Nathan and his mommy there, to give Kate a moment with her son, after a long tiring day of work, away from them.

He knew this would be exactly what she needed when she got back, and he was secretly glad that one of them was awake to greet her when she returned home.

Kate inhaled the sweet scent of her baby. He smelled of baby powder and sweet innocence. And the scent of him filled her nostrils, making her feel warm and at home. She loved these two to the moon and back.

They were her heart and life. She always thought that Rick was all she lived for. But now she had them, she had Alexis.

She softly began to hum a tune to him, lulling him into a light slumber. His eyes closed and he drifted into dreamland. Kate kissed the top of his head, and didn't move her lips from his skin for a while. She softly rubbed his back, making tiny circles on his little onesie, soothing him to sleep, her hands warm against him.

It was crazy how much she loved touching her babies. She always wanted to be holding them, and that attachment just grew stronger by the day. She knew it would only make letting go off them every morning, more difficult. But right now she didn't care.

She had waited all day to come home to her angels and she was going to make the most of it.

It had been 45 minutes since Rick left Kate with the kids in their bedroom and she was till upstairs.  
He had been waiting for her to come downstairs after putting Nate to sleep, so that they could have dinner together. He went back upstairs in search of her.

On opening their bedroom door, he found Kate lying on their bed, on her side, facing the tiny little babes that she had placed beside her. Nate lying closest to her and Jo on his other side. Kate's hand was outstretched over them and she was lightly tracing Jo's cheek, staring at them in complete wonder and awe.

The sleeping babies, completely oblivious to the amount of love pouring out from their mommy's gaze over them. But they could surely feel it, he thought to himself.

Rick walked in and stood at the foot of the bed.  
"I thought I had put one of them in the cradle. Did I miss her first steps?"

Kate chuckled softly and then looked at him "I'm sorry, I just needed this… so I took her out of the cradle too. But don't worry, I didn't disturb her sleep"

"I can see that. She's completely out. Both of them are"

"It didn't take long for Nate to fall asleep"

"That's because you were here. He was just not willing to fall asleep when I tried. He kept trying to say things to me. He's going to be the talkative one from the two I think"

Kate turned to look at Nate, then back at Rick "Just like you"

"Hey!"

"Shhh"

Rick stood there for a moment, and watched Kate kiss both of her children goodnight. She then got off the bed and carefully picked Jo in her arms and took her to the cradle. Rick followed her and placed Nate in the cradle beside hers.

Rick put his arm around Kate's shoulder and she wound her arm around his waist and he said "Come on, dinners ready. I'm surprised I can't hear your tummy growling. You must be hungry."

She chuckled and leaned her head against him.  
"I am. Come on"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 8

They walked downstairs and Rick served them both. They took their plates and a glass of wine and sat on the couch together and had their dinner. Kate told him about her case, and about how the boys were helping her keep her mind of the twins.

Rick told her about all the things he and Alexis did all day to entertain the kids. He told her about how Nate was making a fuss to eat at first, but then after some cooing and convincing, he finally gave in.  
he told her about how Alexis put the music on and made them listen to her favourite Taylor swift songs and how Nate seemed to enjoy it, but Jo began crying after a while. "She probably doesn't like that genre" he said. And Kate laughed.

When they were done with dinner, they washed their plates together at the sink and the other dishes too, and finally they snuggled together on the couch, their wine glasses in hand.

Kate took her last sip from the glass, placed it on the table there, and leaned back against Castle's chest. She turned her head a little and kissed his jaw softly, and breathed out "I missed you today Castle"

he kept his glass aside then and with his finger he angled her face to let him softly brush his lips against hers, and they kissed for a few minutes. Allowing themselves to get lost in the feel of the other. When he pulled away he said  
"I missed you more. We all did. But don't worry; when the kids are a little older, I'm coming back to the NYPD to follow you around. Nikki Heat needs her Jameson rook"

Kate laughed and turned fully over him and this time, she kissed him with more purpose, and that purpose was to make him forget his own name.

She let her hands wander, her tongue invade his mouth, and her hair tickle the sides of his face. She took his hands and placed them on her, inviting him to use those talented hands on her. And he gladly obeyed.

After all, her every wish was his command. It was his pleasure, to pleasure her. And as he dipped his hand further into her dress pants, she half-whispered in that bedroom voice of hers,

"Oh Castle, this is exactly what I needed"

he softly whispered in her ear,  
"Good. Cause for Round two, we relocate."  
"Okay" she panted between kisses. And began moving her body at the mercy of his fingers.

She awoke suddenly, and looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table. It was 3 am.  
She looked at Castle and he was still fast asleep. What had woken her up? And then she heard it again.  
That soft little cry. She recognized it to be Jo's cry. But it didn't sound like she was hungry. Kate sat up and pushed the covers off of her. She ran her hand through her hair as she walked to the cradle and carried her crying baby girl in her arms.

She rocked her a bit and cooed her to stop crying.

"Hey baby girl, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream? Don't cry honey, mommy's here now"

"She must have though you didn't come home last night. She didn't get to see you before she slept"

Kate turned to find Rick awake and looking at them.

"It's alright; I'll put her back to sleep. Go back to sleep Rick"

"Give her to me; I'll put her to sleep. You need to get up for work in a few hours" he argued.

"That's alright Castle. I don't mind losing sleep over putting her to sleep." Kate walked around the room, rocking little Jo in her arms, trying to coo her back to sleep.

Rick had fallen back into his deep slumber. He was really tired.  
Not only had he been on his feet all day, entertaining and looking after the twins, but she had clearly worn him out tonight on their couch. Not that any of them were complaining.

She blushed at the thought of the things they did. Round two did not happen in their bedroom. Neither did round three and four.

Jo had finally stopped crying 15 minutes later. And was slowly falling asleep again.  
"That's my good girl."

Jo put her fingers in her mouth.  
"No baby, don't do that. Come on, why don't you lie down with me."

Kate took Jo and placed her on the bed between Rick and herself. And lightly tapped her baby. Jo lifted her hand and placed it on her mommy's breast.  
"You hungry baby?"

Kate had stopped breast feeding them a week back, she had started using the breast pump. But the twins were taking time to get used to not being nursed by her.

"Come on" she pushed the neckline of her t-shirt a little off her shoulder, exposing her breast a little, and Jo immediately latched on to her mommy's breast.

'Yup, she was hungry.' Kate concluded. Little Jo placed her small warm hand on her mommy's chest and softly sucked on to it.

Kate watched her little baby girl drink her milk and slowly noticed her growing sleepy again. She softly ran her thumb down her cheek and said "Time to sleep baby girl"

She adjusted her t-shirt again, stood up and put one of the baby towels on her shoulder and carried Jo in her arms. Softly rocking her and rubbing her back until she felt the little baby belch. When she realized she was fast asleep she laid her back down in the cradle.

After kissing her goodnight again. When Kate came back to bed, it was 4 am. She had three hours more to sleep, until she'd have to get up for a new day at work. Rick was fast asleep lying on his back.

She snuggled closer to him, resting her cheek against his bare chest, and placing her hand over his heart. And the soft sound of his slow relaxed heart beat lulled her to sleep.  
The last thing she remembered was his arm holding her and his lips kissing her on the top of her head. Her entire body melting in his strong embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 9

A few months later

"Castle, where's my coffee?"

Kate walked out of her bedroom, through the study and out into the living room, rushing to where her bag was on the couch to put some files in. she was late, thanks to Castle and his morning surprise for her in the shower.

He was crawling on the ground now, chasing after Nate, with Jo on his back holding on tight to his hair.

Nate was hurriedly crawling all over the carpet, trying to escape his daddy and sister.  
Jo's giggles filled the room as she tapped her daddy's head to go faster and faster. Clearly enjoying being hoisted up on her daddy's back like a horse ride.

Castle stopped and turned to look at his wife,

"Uhhh... It's on the counter. But wait, it might have gotten cold now. Give me a sec, I'll make you another one"

he was about to put Jo down, but Kate didn't want to disturb that little game of theirs.

"No, it's alright, I'm already late, I can't wait any longer. I'll buy one on the way" she put her bag on her shoulder, and then walked over to where Nate was. Nate, seeing his mommy coming towards him, thinking she was part of the game, and was coming to catch him, began to crawl faster away from her.

Kate laughed and took longer steps towards him until she finally picked him up "Gottcha!"

And Nate squealed! Kate kissed him on his cheek and said, "Don't worry; I'm on your side. Win this one for me. Don't let your daddy win okay?"

Nate looked at his mommy and mumbled something that sounded like an agreement.

"I can't wait to hear you talk honey." She said, and then put him back down to play. Nate smiled.  
Kate then walked over to her husband, and kneeled down to look at her daughter.

"Be good okay. Mommy's going to be home soon. I love you." She kissed her. And Jo held on to her hair.  
She loved her mommy's hair. They all did.

"Give mommy a kiss baby." Rick told the little girl on his back. And Jo puckered her lips. Kate leaned in and let her daughter kiss her cheek.

Kate then leaned lower down and kissed Castle. Hard and passionate on his lips, pulling away with a smack, just before she knew Castle might get weak at the knees and fall flat on the ground.

"Thank you for this morning" she said.

"Always" he smirked and wiggled his eyebrow.  
"Have a nice day at work okay"

"I will" she got up and went to the door to put her heels on, and with a fly kiss, she left for the precinct.  
She badly needed a coffee. The ones from the café weren't as good as the ones Castle makes for her himself, every morning, but it'll have to suffice.

* * *

It was early evening now, and Kate had just wrapped up a case, she was just about to message Castle to check on them, when she heard the ding of the elevator doors, and a few giggles and laughter.

She turned in her chair to see what the noise was about to find Castle there, rolling in the pram with her twins in it.

She stood up and walked the distance towards them, where a few of her colleagues had stopped to say hi to the little ones and play with them a bit.

"Castle, what are you doing here?" she said, half shocked, half delighted to see him and her kids.

"Hey you…" he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I told you last time I don't like the idea of them being in the presence of criminals and murders."

"Yea. But look on the bright side Kate. They're also in the presence of police, detectives and heroes of the city. It inspires them"

Kate rolled her eyes at him.

"What? They like to come to their mommy's work place. Look how happy they are"

Kate looked over at them and saw the delight on their faces while a few of the guards and policemen took chances to carry them and play with them. It was also kind of funny to see the rough and tough L.T play peekaboo with Jo.

"Okay. But what are you really here for?"

"i was just on my way to the park, thought I'd take them there to play for a while. I ordered the cake; you just have to go check it out. I want you to see it before I confirm the order. Just take my name, they'll show u the one I picked out, and if you like it, tell them to place the order.  
And I also had to remind you to speak to captain gates about..."

"Oh yea... thanks for reminding me. I almost forgot"

"Not a problem" he said and Kate looked at him with a smile.  
"You want some coffee, before going to the park with them?"

"Yea. Yea. I could do with coffee" he followed her to the break room. Knowing she just wanted the privacy.

He stepped in and closed the door behind them; she immediately leaned in and kissed him, linking her arms around his neck and his gliding around to her back, pulling her closer.

"God I miss you around here" she whispered between kisses.

"I know"

she kissed him some more, lightly biting down on his lip and then running her tongue over it. She lightly ground her lower body against him and then pulled away and said  
"You still want that coffee?"

"Actually, no. I think I should get going... before I get tempted to do anything more here"

She chuckled and straightened his collar. Smoothening his shirt with her hands.

"you owe me for making me drink coffee that wasn't made by you this morning"

"I intend to make it up to you tonight"

she leaned in close to his ear and whispered "I can't wait"

he winked at her and they both left the break room and walked on to where Ryan and Espo were with the kids.

"Hey man" Espo greeted castle. "Long time"  
they shared a bro hug as they call it, the same with Ryan.

"Yea, how's it going"

"All's good" Castle said.  
"You guys coming over tomorrow with the ladies right?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it" Ryan said. "The little guy at home can't wait either."

"Awesome. I got to go now, before the park gets too crowded. I'll see you guys tomorrow"

they said good bye and Kate walked Castle and the kids to the elevator. And before he could go in, she kissed him good bye, promising to come home soon tonight, and wishing then a fun time at the park.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 10

Castle took the kids to the park. He laid down a picnic sheet on the grass, and then picked the twins from the pram and placed them down. He had carried a few of their toys too. Including a tiny little soft football.

When they got bored of playing while sitting in one place, Jo crawled towards the ball and pushed it towards her dad  
"b..." she tried to mumble.  
Castle loved how they had already begun trying to speak.

"Ball honey. You want to play with the ball?"

Okay. How about I roll it towards you and then you roll it back over to me ha?"

He lightly pushed the ball towards her and she stopped it with her hands. "That's it baby... Now roll it back here to daddy"

Jo giggled and tapped the ball excitedly... Squealing in joy that she had been able to stop it.  
She pushed it back. But obviously not in the direction of her father... Rick reached out to his right and caught the ball.

He chuckled. This was good exercise for him he thought. They played that way, pushing the ball back and forth.  
Somewhere in the middle of the game, Nate crawled in between, stopping the ball midway. He then sat and banged the ball hard on the ground, and he watched in amusement as the ball bounced high into the sky. And came right back down to the ground.

He was so amused by it. He looked at his daddy. And Castle just looked on at him and smirked.

And then he looked back at the ball and started clapping. Castle couldn't help but laugh at his excitement.

He pushed the ball back to him and Jo had crawled up to her brother's side. Nate did it again. Excited to see the ball bounce on the grass... But this time the ball went up in the  
sky and bounced off his head instead.

Castle's breath caught in his chest for a sec. The ball wasn't hard. But he still wondered if Nate was hurt. Nate looked at his daddy. And it almost looked like he was going to cry.

Quickly Castle took the ball and threw it up in the air and allowed it to bounce of his own head. He then caught it and looked at Nate.

"See. Nothing's wrong. I'm alright"

immediately Jo giggled and began clapping... And that made Nate giggle too.

They crawled towards him  
"what's wrong kiddos, you done playing?"

Jo climbed in to his lap, and Nate came to his side and held on to his t-shirt with both hands.

They had learned to stand up a few weeks back. Of course with the help of some support to hold on to. So Rick held his hand out around Nate while the boy got up in his feet, just in case he falls.

Jo sat down in his lap. Upon his folded legs. Making herself comfortable. Rick found it cute the way they loved clinging on to him. They were probably tired now he thought. Nate lifted one foot and placed it on Castles thigh in an attempt to climb up and stand on his daddy's leg.

"Where are you trying to go big guy?"

Nate then touched his face and mumbled "gggg..."

"well gggg to you too" he chuckled. Nate then pulled at his ear.

"Owwww what was that for? I was just kidding" he whined. And then he put his tiny hand on Ricks shoulder and tapped it excitedly...

"You want to sit up her big guy?" he carried him up in his arms and placed him on the back of his neck. To sit there, while his legs dangled down the front of his shoulders. Nate caught on to his hair and began to tap his head like it was a drum. Jo began to wiggle in his lap...

"I'm sorry baby... There's just one seat up there and it's taken"

Jo crawled out of his lap and came to his side and stood up the same way Nate did, holding on tight to her daddy's bicep.

She placed her hand on his nose and squeezed it and smiled. Rick smiled too. He couldn't help but notice how much his daughter resembled Kate. She was just so beautiful. Both of them. They were the prettiest little babies he believed.

* * *

Kate went straight to gates office after Rick had left with the kids

"sir may I come in"

"what is it detective Beckett?"

"Sir, I wanted to ask for the day off tomorrow. It's my kids' first birthday and I really want to spend the entire day with them"

Gates put her pen down and looked up at her with a smile.  
"Well... Have you finished the paperwork for this last case"

"it'll be on your desk by tonight sir"

"okay then, I don't see why you need to come in tomorrow then" she said with a smile

"thank you sir" Kate was about to leave when she suddenly remembered

"I'm so sorry, I totally forgot, Castle and I wanted to invite you and you're family to our place tomorrow night. We're having a little party. And we'd like you to join us."

"That's really kind of you. I'll have to ask the boss at home if he's free tomorrow night. But even if he's not, I will surely try and make it"

"Thank you sir" Kate chucked and then went back to her desk to finish off the paper work.

* * *

It was getting a little dark now, and Rick noticed a few people at the far end of the park looking over at them and taking photos on their cameras. he chuckled and nodded his head knowingly.

"Come on guys. It's time to go home. Your mommy will be home soon too. Let's go home and make a nice dinner for her."

He got up and carried the kids and put them back into the twin pram. He folded up the picnic sheet and packed all their toys too. and he talked to them on the way, Telling them about stories about their mommy.

He was a writer, and hence, story telling was his talent. He made their mommy look like a super hero in a city of villains and they could picture in their, mind every little thing he said.

* * *

**Reviews please? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 11

He walked back home quickly and let the kids play in the living room while he prepared dinner. He kept checking on them now and then. Just to be sure they weren't putting anything small and dangerous in their mouths.

He heard the turn of the key in the door and soon after came that voice "I'm home"  
he smiled. She was back home, safe and sound. It's what he waited to hear every evening when she'd go out on duty.

"I'm in the kitchen." He called out.  
She took her time, probably taking her scarf and coat off and hanging it up in the coat room, and then her heard her footsteps. He looked up to see his beautiful wife walking towards him.

"Hey, how was your day?" he asked.

He put his arms around her and kissed her, she was tired. He could make out by the way her entire body seemed to relax in his embrace.

"My day was good. What about yours?"

"It was spectacular. The kids and I had so much fun at the park. I'll tell you all about it, once you're changed and relaxed."

She kissed him again and said "I'll go let the kids know I'm home. Then I'm going to take a quick shower, and I'll be right down soon after"

she walked into the living room and found Nate holding on to the couch and standing up. And Jo at his feet, sitting and playing with her teddy bear. She walked to where they were and sat on the couch.

She carried Nate and put him on the couch beside her. Then she carried Jo and placed her on her lap. Nate eventually climbed up into her lap too.

"Mmm" Jo mumbled

"Yes baby, I'm home now."

Nate looked up at her and smiled.

"Daddy told me you guys had a lot of fun today."

Jo looked around the room until her eyes spotted the ball they'd been playing with earlier. And she started clapping her hands together again. Kate laughed at the innocent gesture. And kissed her little baby girl.

Nate stood up on her lap and rested his cheek against her right shoulder, putting his thumb in his mouth and sucking on it softly. Kate held him close. These kids really missed her just as much as she missed them.

He was tired now, and he seemed to be so quiet in his mommy's arms. Jo sat beside her mommy on the couch and then dropped her head to rest on her mommy's thigh. Kate played in her baby's soft little curls.

"I missed you both so much…" she kissed Nate and took in the scent of him.

"I'm going to be at home all day tomorrow… so don't you kids worry. And soon, I'll take a few days off from work, and we can all go out to the Hamptons. You guys won't have to miss me so much then"

Rick walked in at that moment and the sight made his heart melt. They were both draped around her, like she was their oxygen.

"Hey" he spoke softly. "Looks like I drained out all the energy from them today."

"Yea" she chuckled.

"I think I better feed them and put them to sleep, why don't you go take a shower and come back down for dinner."

"Yea that sounds good" Rick reached out to take Nate from Kate's arms, but the minute the boy felt his dads hands around him, taking him from his mommy, he burst out crying, weeping out loud.

"Hey hey hey, what's wrong buddy? It's alright. Mommy's not going anywhere." Castle tried to reassure the little guy.

But Nate held on to her clothes, so tight, unwilling to be pulled away from his mommy. And the cries got louder. Soon, watching her brother cry, little Jo began to cry too.

"Rick, it's alright. Give him to me"

Kate took Nate back in her arms and held him close to her. She whispered softly in his ear while rocking him slightly.

"I'm here baby, don't cry… Mommy doesn't like to see you cry."

Jo climbed back onto her mommy's lap, choosing to take her other shoulder to rest her cheek on. Kate had no choice than to lean back against the sofa backrest, and let both of them just snuggle against her. They were clingy, and she liked it. Cause she had missed them too.

"I don't understand why they won't let you go freshen up and come, you'll feel so much better"

"its okay Rick... I'll shower later. They need this."  
She looked at them, so calm and quiet. "I need it too" she softly whispered.

"Yea but…"

"Shhh. We're fine"

Rick nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 12

They fed them, and then changed them, and although Nate wouldn't stop crying every time they tried to take him away from his mommy, even for a second, they finally managed to put the two to sleep.

Rick kissed them both goodnight and added "Tomorrows your big day buddies. Sleep well." He then turned and put his arm around Kate.

"There, now you can strip and take that shower you've been waiting for"

she leaned against him. "My feet are killing me"

he stopped. Reached down behind her knees and put an arm around her back, and lifted her off the ground.

"I should have seen that one coming" she chuckled, but didn't fight him.

He carried her with so much ease. Just like the day he put a ring on her finger and brought her home as his wife.  
she closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder and said softly

"I don't know what I did to deserve you… you take care of the kids all day long, and then I come home and really, you should be as tired as I am, but you do everything you can to take care of me too"

"we're a family Kate. It's what we do"

"she kissed his cheek and said "I love you Richard Castle"

"I love you too Katherine"

she laughed. "Katherine sounds so weird from you"

"What? You don't like me saying your name?"

"It's just... you've always called me Kate. So its weird hearing you say Katherine"

"but I like Katherine"

"I never said you shouldn't. You better love Katherine, but just don't call me it."

"Katherine…"

"Stop it"

"Katherine..." he began to say in a tone that he usually used only in bed.

"Rick" she hit him playfully.

"Katherine…" this time more sinfully

she finally kissed him to shut him up., both of them smiling and giggling in the kiss.

When Kate walked out of the bathroom, wearing just a loose t-shirt that belonged to her husband, and her shorts, she found Castle sitting at the edge of the bed, doing something on his phone.  
He was wearing nothing but his boxers. She walked to the bed, got on top and kneeled behind him.

She put her arms around him and began kissing the back of his neck…

"What you doing?" she asked him.

"Hmmmm" he smiled feeling her lips caressing his skin.

"What's on that phone of yours that's so interesting that you didn't even look up when I came out of the bathroom" she softly nibbled on his ear.

"Have a look" he said.  
And she rested her chin on his shoulder and looked down at his phone screen.

There were pictures of Nate and Jo, the day they were born. The day they came into the world. There were pictures of Kate holding both of them in her arms, there were pictures of all four of them. There were pictures of the kids with Alexis and Martha too. And it was all so overwhelming to watch. Rick tilted his head a little and looked at her.

"It's been a year since that day Kate, and I'm just so grateful to you for giving me these two little angels"

she kissed him. "Why are you thanking me? I couldn't have created them myself. She bit his lip and he laughed."  
They looked at the photos again.

"They're going to grow older soon." Castle said.

"Don't remind me. Let me just live with the fact that they're still my babies and they're not going anywhere."

"Wait till they'll have to go to school. It'll be harder for us to drop them off than it is for them to adjust to the new school."

Kate laughed and then moved her hands down his chest... she breathed him in and said.

"Put the phone away Castle. I want to make love to you" she began kissing his neck, her hands wandering down his chest and back up to his shoulders, massaging them softly while she kissed him.

He seemed to be enjoying every touch, every kiss. He closed his eyes, and she slid her hands down his spine, then up to his shoulder blades.

"Your body is perfect. You know that?"  
She whispered in his ear.

He laughed and looked back at her.  
"You're using my own lines on me"

"haha" she dead-panned.  
And he turned around and pinned her to the bed, climbing on top of her.  
She chuckled. His eyes were darkened with lust.

She ran her hand through his hair, and pulled him down to clash his lips against hers, and soon, even the few pieces of clothing they had on seemed to be thrown to the corners of the room. Just as he readied himself against her, he spoke at her ear

"If Nate or Jo choose this moment to wake up and cry for you to come get them…"

"Shh... Castle…" she moaned... "Less talking, more action"  
"Yes Ma'am"

A few minutes later, while they were cuddling under the covers,  
"What time is Alexis coming over tomorrow?" Castle asked Kate.

"She said she'll be here in the morning. And she's invited her boyfriend to come over too"

"Oh…"

"Castle..."

"What? I'm allowed to feel over protective about my daughter. We'll both be feeling this way when Jo gets a boyfriend. I can't wait to see what you'd do then"

"Castle, my baby's not going to get a boyfriend"

"see... you've already decided for her" he joked.

"No... I just… can we not talk about this?!"

"Okay, but I'm sure when she comes of age, you might just put a security detail on her to see that no boy gets near her"

Kate smiled. "Maybe I will."

"They're just a year old and were already thinking about what they'd be like when they're teenagers." Rick said.

"Yea...why can't they just stay this way? Why do they have to grow older?" Kate whined.

"Speaking of which, did you check out the cake?"

Kate looked up at him with a naughty smile. "Yea, I confirmed the order. Strawberry ice cream cake. It's perfect" she lightly bit on her lip.

"Good, cause I intend on keeping a nice big piece of the cake for us to have after desert"

Kate's smile grew wider and she traced patterns on his chest.

"After desert ha?" she teased.

"Yup, when the party's over tomorrow, and the kids are asleep. You and I are going to have our own little party here"

Kate laughed and kissed him softly  
"Whatever you say big guy..."

"Sleep now. You're tired..." Castle said.

"So are you…"

"Yea but I won't sleep until you do"

Kate smiled into his chest and whispered in her drowsy state.  
"You're a good man Castle, a good husband and an amazing father…"

"You make me a better man Kate" he kissed in her hair and she fell asleep with that.  
"I love you Kate… always"

* * *

**So, what do you think? :) Review please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 13

it was a bright new day. Birds were chirping outside, soft winds were blowing, and that wind chime hanging in the window was singing with the breeze.

Little Jo opened her tiny little mouth to yawn, and by mistake her hand hit her little brothers side.  
And he stirred awake too. Jo's eyes opened to find her mommy and daddy looking over both of them with a huge grin on their faces.

"How'd you know when they were going to wake up?" Rick asked Kate.

"Mothers know these things"

"What? Is it like some sixth sense or something?"

Kate laughed and then reached out and carried Jo in her arms.

"Happy birthday baby girl! You're a year older today" she kissed her little baby and put her forehead to hers, and Jo put her tiny hands on her mommy's cheeks.

"I know, I love you too" she said. Knowing just what she meant by that gesture.

Rick then carried Nate out of the cradle and said  
"hey big guy! Happy birthday" Nate still seemed sleepy. He put his head down on his daddy's shoulder and closed his eyes again.  
Rick chuckled. "Looks like he's not ready to be a year older yet"

"Shut up" Kate pinched his arm playfully, she then softly touched his tiny head and he opened his eyes to look at his mommy and baby sister in her arms.

"Happy birthday honey." She leaned in and kissed the top of his head. Letting her lips linger on his skin. Nate simply giggled and reached out to her.

"Rick, let me hold both of them" Kate adjusted Jo in her arm, so that she could carry Nate too. When they were both in her arms, she looked at both of them and said

"Promise me, you two will always stay this innocent. And don't grow old too soon okay. I want to be able to hold both of you this way for a few years more."

Rick laughed at the way she was talking to them; he then took his phone put and clicked a quick picture of the three of them.

"You know how heavy they're both going to get by the time they're hallway through the next year?"

"With the way you feed them, I won't be surprised"

"Hey, they love eating."

"Come on, let's get you both changed and ready for the day"

They went about with their morning chores, giving the kids a bath and then getting them changed and ready for a fun day.

They were seated in their high chairs at the kitchen counter now, and Kate was feeding them breakfast.  
Castle was on the phone, for quite a while now, and he seemed to be engrossed in a serious conversation.

When she was done feeding the kids, she stepped behind them and took off their bibs. Just then Castle looked at them. She mouthed the words "Everything alright?"

He just nodded and continued talking on the phone.  
Kate heard the door open. She carried Nate out of the high chair first and put him down and then Jo. "Looks like your big sister's home"

just that moment Alexis came into view.  
"Heyyy!"She ran to where the kids were, got down on the ground and kissed both of them  
"Happy birthday you two!"

"Oooo" Nate said.  
She laughed.

"Yea... we gonna party hard tonight"

she carried him up in her arms, and Kate picked Jo up too and they took them into the living room.  
She put her bag down and said  
"I've bought you guys so many gifts and toys"

They put the kids down on the couch and Alexis pulled out a bunch of new toys for them to play with. They became so happy at the sight of the new shiny colourful toys. Jo started clapping excitedly and Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"You didn't have to get them all this stuff Alexis"

"I wanted to. Look how happy they are"

"They're always happy to see you"

Alexis stood up and came and hugged Kate.  
"I didn't even get to greet you properly Kate."

Kate chuckled. "That's alright. The kids tend to catch your attention easily. How are you?"

"I'm doing great."

"Where's Jake? I thought he was coming along with you."

"Yea, he'll be here in the evening. He had to go drop his sister off at the airport. Where's dad?"

"He's on a call; I think he's gone to his study. He'll be out soon"

They both sat down to play with the kids.  
Jo came over to Kate with a doll in her arms.  
"B..." she tried to say.

"Baby..." Kate said to her.  
She smiled.

"That's a baby you're holding there honey."

She held it close to her.  
"Yes, she wants to be loved just like I love you"

Alexis smiled. "I'm so glad they loved the gifts"

"Oh, they'll love anything that's new and shiny."

"Dad!" Alexis squealed and got up from the couch, running to where Castle was walking out from the study.

"Hey, you're home!" he opened his arms for her and she ran into her father's arms. Kate watched with delight from the couch.

Even Jo and Nate got up and stood to look over the backrest to see Castle hugging his eldest daughter so tight to him.

Jo put her arms out and called out "Aaaa" Kate laughed and said "Don't worry baby, he's still yours too"

"How have you been doing pumpkin?" he kissed her on the head, "god I missed you so much"

"I'm great dad, college is going great. I'm just so glad to be home again, so glad to see you.  
"Where's grams?"

Rick was about to tell her, but Kate began "Your grams will be coming over in the afternoon, to help get the place ready for the evening"

"Awesome." Alexis said.

"That reminds me, I better call dad up" Kate said to herself, looking around for her phone.

"Kate, can I talk to you for a second?" Rick said.

She looked over at him.  
"What's wrong?"

"Alexi's honey, you mind watching the kids for a second?"

Kate went over to where Rick was, and he led them into his study.  
"What? What is it Rick?"

Kate seemed worried. Firstly, Rick had been on the phone for half of the morning, and now he looked so serious.

"It's nothing to worry about... it's just…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 14

Kate folded her arms across her chest and waited for him to continue.

"Remember a few months back, when Paula asked that we do a photo-shoot with the kids so that we could put a picture at the back of my next book, and you said no, cause well, they were still so small and.."

"Yea... I remember..."

"Well, I was thinking, now that they're a year older, maybe we could have that photo-shoot"

"Castle, why are so keen on having them put in your book? "

"It's not about my book Kate. Wouldn't you rather have an official photo-shoot, where you know what pictures are being taken, than have some random people click pictures of them and start some idle gossip about us?"

"Why are we talking about this now?"  
Kate was beginning to get frustrated.

"I was talking to Paula, we were thinking of a good day to have the photo-shoot"

"So you already decided by yourself that were going to do this?" she seemed angry now.

"No Kate... it's not..."

"I can't believe this, then why are you even asking me?"

"It's not confirmed yet Kate, I just want you to see it the way I do"

"I can't do this right now Castle. It's their birthday; the last thing I want to think about now is publicity for your books"

she was just about to walk out when he yelled "Kate! This has nothing to do with publicity for my books, you're clearly misunderstanding this whole thing!"

"Okay fine. I'm misunderstanding this. But I really don't want to talk about this right now okay!"

saying this, she walked out of his study. He couldn't understand why she was reacting that way.

Was it wrong that he wanted official pictures to be out there before any of his fans clicked some random pictures and they appeared on page six news? Was it wrong that all he wanted to do was show his readers that he was a proud father of two beautiful babies?

Of course, it was already out in the news the day they were born, but no one had officially seen them yet, and now that they were a year old, they'd be getting out in the world more often than before, his fans were bound to see them and he really didn't want people clicking pictures of his children that way.

When Kate stepped out of the study, she went straight to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She hadn't intended on snapping at him so much. She didn't want to get angry and she was already feeling bad for yelling at him.

But she couldn't understand why he was so keen on having that photo-shoot. Actually, she knew his intentions were pure. He would never want to expose his family just for the sake of publicity.

In fact, he made a lot of sense, it was better to have an official photo-shoot and have their picture published in his next book, than to have their pictures appear on page six with some made up rumour or some idle gossip about him.

then what was it that was making her feel so against the idea of their photo's being taken for his fan's to see…  
She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, trying to calm her mind down. She wanted to go back in there and apologize and hear his entire point of view.

She put the glass down, and realized Alexis was now standing before her. "Is everything alright? I overheard the two of you arguing." She looked so genuinely worried.

"I'm sorry. Alexis… don't worry... we'll sort it out" she smiled at her eldest daughter and they walked back out into the living room to where the kids were. Suddenly, Rick came out of his study; he had changed and had his car keys in his hands.

Kate was about to ask him where he was off to, when Alexis spoke up. "Dad, where are you going?"

He looked over at Alexis, then at Kate, and back at Alexis.

"I'm just going to pick up the cake."

Kate stood up and went over to him. "I thought you said we had to pick it up later in the afternoon when we're coming back from the zoo"

He put his coat on at the door, not making eye contact with her. "Uhhh... yea. But the kids will be tired then; I think it'll be best if I just pick it up now"

"Okay. But... come home soon."

He just nodded and left. Kate wasn't feeling too good. She didn't like it when they fought. Even the smallest of arguments they ever had left her feeling horrible. She closed the door after he left and leaned back against it.

Why had she lost her cool with him? He was being nothing but reasonable. She then remembered she had to call her dad.

She walked to where her phone was and quickly dialled his number.  
"Hey dad"  
"Yea, we're all fine."  
"I called to tell you that the cab will come to pick you up at 6 pm"  
"You shouldn't have dad" she chuckled.  
"Okay, I'll see you"

She walked back to where the kids were. Alexis was seated on the ground now with Nate and Jo and they were playing. Kate sat with them and said.

"Grandpa's getting you guys some new toys too"

Nate looked at her and pushed the ball towards her. And clapped to himself. She smiled and rolled the ball back to him.

After a few minutes of silent play,

"How did you get used to all of his fame? I mean why does everything have to be out there in the world?" she asked Alexis out of the blue.

"Dad is very careful with what he wants the world to know, and what he wants to keep to his own private life. And he sees to it that Paula doesn't let anything out without his permission."

Kate nodded.

"This is about the twins?"

"Yea. He was talking about a photo-shoot. For his next heat book."

Alexis ran her hand through Jo's soft curls.

"He's proud of them. You can see it in the way he looks at them. And I've seen his fans talking about them on his fan-sites. They all can't wait to see these two. He probably just doesn't want wrong info or pictures going out there. He wants to be aware of the pictures that reach his fans."

"Yea. He tried explaining that to me. I just… wasn't ready to listen I think." Kate looked down at the ground.

"What are you afraid of?"

Just then Nate pulled the toy that Jo was playing with, out of her hands. And Jo whined. And when Nate wouldn't give it back to her, she began to cry.

"Nate honey, share your toys with your sister"

Jo crawled into her mommy's lap and pointed to Nate, in an attempt to complain, and her eyes began to get moist. "No baby, don't cry. He'll let you play with it too" she soothed her little one.

just then Nate put the toy down and began crawling away from them towards the kitchen, Alexis crawled behind him and pulled him back to sit in her lap "Where you wandering off to big guy?"

Nate began to look around frantically, like he was searching for something.

"What are you searching for baby?"

"Da…da"  
Kate's eyes widened.

* * *

**AN: Think you could leave me a review? do you like where this story is going? :)  
you're feedback helps me update faster :P**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 15

"Did he just say what I thought he said?" Alexis said.

"Oh my God! Baby, say that again!" Kate told him.

"Da….da" he said, still looking around

"Isn't it too early for them to talk?"

Kate couldn't stop smiling. "It is. But the doctor said that by the time they're one, they will pick up words and sounds and put them together. I can't believe it… his first word and he said dada."

Kate's eyes moistened. She wasn't sure if it was joy, or sadness that Rick wasn't here to hear it, or whether it was the fact that she had fought with him and he left without telling the kids he was going somewhere.

Whatever it was, Kate carried the little guy in her arms and hugged him close. "Your daddy's coming home soon honey, don't worry."

She kissed him and said "But be sure to say 'Dada' to him when he comes home okay"

"Oooo" he mumbled. And they both laughed.

It had been an hour now, and Kate was getting worried.  
"Rick, everything alright? Where are you?" she texted him. But he didn't reply.

Five minutes later, he walked through the door and went straight into the kitchen to put the cake in the fridge. Kate saw him enter and she walked in behind him

"Where were you, why didn't you reply to my text" she asked, a tint of unintended anger in her voice.

"I was driving, I was just five minutes away when I got your text" he placed the cake in the fridge and stood up straight and shut the fridge door.

"So you couldn't reply when you parked?" she asked taking a step back from him.  
He turned sharply and looked at her.

"You wanted me to reply when I was in the same building, on my way to the door?" he said firmly.  
"Rick…"

Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get that" he said. And walked past her to the door way.

It was Martha. "Mother! You're here!" he kissed her on the cheek.

There were hugs and kisses all around and the kids seemed to be so delighted to see their grams.

After she had wished the twins and showered them with kisses, she handed Alexis a bag of gifts she bought for them and said, go open it up for them, I'll be there in a sec. she then walked up to Kate and gave a tight hug  
"Katherine darling, how are you doing"

"I'm great Martha, how's the acting school coming along"

"Wonderful dear!, now tell me, is there any specific way you want us to deck the place up while you guys are at the zoo?"

Kate looked over at Rick, but he seemed to busy himself with something else in the kitchen.  
She looked back at Martha "go wild!"

"Wonderful, now what are you guys waiting for, go. Take the kids out to the zoo, have some fun and come back"

Martha turned Kate around and tugged her forward into the living room. "Go Go Go!" she said.  
Kate laughed. She then turned to find Rick rolling out the pram for the twins. He folded it up and lifted Jo in his arms

"Let's go" he said.

"Wait dad. There's something we have to show you…"

she looked towards Kate and signalled towards Nate.

"Uhhh... yea..." Kate went and carried Nate in her arms

"come on honey… do it once more for daddy"

"What did he do?" Rick asked... confused.

"Just wait and watch dad" Alexis said excitedly. They were both waiting to see the look on his face when he hears Nate say dada.

"Come on Nate, what did I tell you earlier?"

"Am I missing something here?" Rick asked.

"No rick, he said his first word"

"What, really... what did he say?" Castle stepped closer, eager to hear his son say something, anything.

"That's what we want him to say himself!" Alexis said, now getting impatient.

Nate looked up at his daddy and reached out to him and said "Bbbrrrrrr"  
Rick looked at Alexis then back at Nate. Then back at Alexis.

"That's not a word honey"

"Dad! We're not kidding!"

"Okay boy, come here," he took Nate from Kate and held him in his other arm. "These ladies are putting too much pressure on you to speak. You don't have to say a thing for the next 6 months or so…"

he explained to the little guy while walking to the door.

Alexis laughed "He's not going to believe us until he hears it himself"


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 16

When Kate came downstairs with the pram, folded, she went to the back of the car and put it in while Castle was getting the kids settled in the baby seats at the back seat of the car. Castle was still not talking to her properly and not willing to make eye contact either. This was not how she wanted this day to go.

She waited till the kids were settled in and then got into the passenger seat. He started the car and they drove for a few minutes  
the tension between them was pretty obvious. Kate wanted so badly to say something to him, anything, she wanted him to look at her, the way he does when they usually drive out somewhere with the kids.

But she was so afraid that she had upset him so much so, that anything she said could turn into an argument. And she didn't want to have a fight in front of the kids. They didn't need to see their mommy and daddy fighting. Especially not today.

Hadn't they already ruined it for them? If there was one thing the kids were accustomed to seeing, it was their parents always talking, touching, kissing, showing some signs of affection for each other.

Hence, Kate knew that even the kids were probably sensitive to the tension between them. She turned a little in her seat to look behind at them. Castle noticed her movement, and was curious to know what she was looking at. Kate noticed him angle the rear-view mirror to look at them in the backseat.

"You two are going to see real live animals today." Kate told them.

Jo giggled. And that made Castle smile. Kate watched him for a while. Then she looked back at the kids.  
"Did I ever tell you guys the story of when your daddy and I were almost attacked by a tiger?"

Castle laughed at that, and then looked at the rear-view mirror. "Oh yea, why haven't I told them that one yet?"

"ttt…"

"Yea Nate... Tiger" Castle said for him. And then he began to narrate the entire incident to the kids.  
Now and then allowing Kate to add her parts of the story.

But Castle's story telling was much more animated, what with the sounds and actions, even while driving, that she let him tell most of the story. The kids listened animatedly. And Kate loved hearing them laugh.

By the time they had reached the zoo, Kate knew that even if things were not totally sorted out between them, the air between them felt lighter. When they got out of the car, Castle went to the back of the car to get the pram out, and Kate opened the back door. But before reachin in to get the kids out, she said

"Castle... Listen…"

"Kate. Not now... please. Let's just give them a nice day out at the zoo. We can talk later."

Castle himself knew, that it was a bad idea to not talk this through, but he really didn't want to argue with Kate here and now.

"Okay yea" she softly spoke and looked down for a second. Taking a deep breath to calm her emotions.

Once the kids were all set and ready to go, then went into the zoo. The kids were s delighted to see the different animals. Recognizing all of them from the stuffed animal toys they have at home.

Kate and Rick had minimum interaction, but they saw to it that the kids were entertained at all times. Nate said 'dada' again, but to Kate's disappointment, it was when Castle had disappeared to go get them something to eat.

"Come on baby, just once, say it when daddy's around. For me… please" she pleaded with the little guy in her arms. He simply touched his forehead to hers and kissed her nose. She smiled.

"Okay. Take your time buddy. No pressure" she chuckled.

When Castle came back with two hot dogs in his hand, and a cup of pudding for the kids, they sat at a bench and ate. They had taken the kids out of the pram and allowed them to sit on the bench with them.

Kate was feeding Nate the pudding, and Castle had kept Jo on his lap while he fed her. suddenly, Castle's Phone began to ring, so he kept Jo on the bench and got up to take the call elsewhere…

Nate dropped some of the pudding on his clothes, so Kate got up to go get his napkin from where they had kept it in the pram pouch.

She had hardly turned her back on them for a minute, but when she turned back to look at the bench, Jo was gone.

She hurried back to the bench,  
"Jo? Joanne... baby. Where are you?"

Kate's heart began to beat faster. Panic rising in her. Castle, on hearing the panicked tone of his wife's voice, turned around from where he was and saw her. He knew something was wrong. He quickly ended the call and ran back to where Kate was.

"Kate!" he called out. "What's wrong?"

Kate turned to where she heard her husband's voice coming from.  
"Where's Jo?"

"Oh my God, she was just here…" he began to look around. "She couldn't have crawled far off! Just look around honey... she'll be here"

Kate couldn't seem to move her feet from the ground… she kept staring at the bench that Jo was seated at just a minute ago. Where could she have gone?

She somehow managed to move to the bench and carry Nate up in her arms.

She walked around, searched... but all the while, the wildest of possibilities kept emerging in her mind…  
Where could her baby have gone…? Castle was frantically looking around, possibly beginning to panic too.

Nate began to cry, realizing the state of his mommy. "No baby... please... don't cry. God I so wish you could talk right now. Where did your sister run off too?!"

Kate seemed to be growing desperate now. She was on the verge of tears. Castle must have searched every corner of the area they were at.

"Come on Jo. Don't do this now. Not today!"  
He spoke to himself. Worry filling him. He spoke to one of the zoo authorities too. And they alerted the security guards too. 15 minutes had passed and they still couldn't find her anywhere.

"Rick…" he heard Kate's voice from behind. He turned to face her. She looked so scared. He'd never seen her this way before. Never.

"Rick... what if…"

"Shhhh…" he pulled her into his embrace. Holding her tight and softly whispering to her  
"Don't even think of it, were going to find her, and everything will be alright"

he pulled away then and said… "Look at me"

and for the first time since they left the house that day, Kate really looked into her husband's eyes.

"You're Kate Castle; you don't give up this way. Come on…" he took Nate from her arms. "We'll find her."

* * *

**Leave me a review? :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 17

Just then, they heard a voice  
"someone's searching for you..." they turned to find one of the security guards walking to them, with little Jo in his arms. Kate ran to him. And Castle breathed a sigh of relief before walking up to where they were.

Kate took her from the kind man's arms and hugged her close to her. She closed her eyes, and a tear rolled down her cheek. She had held back for so long, trying to be brave, but it just had to fall out now.

"Jo…"she sighed.

"tttt…" the little baby mumbled.

"Honey... don't you ever do that to us again okay… you had us so worried."

Castle kissed the baby's head from behind Kate  
"Thank God she's okay. Where was she?"

"We found her crawling near the aquarium entrance" the guard told them.

Kate looked at Jo "I should have known those jelly fish really impressed you…"  
The baby, so oblivious to the panic she had caused, smiled and touched her mommy's hair… playing with it like she loved to.

"Baby, you had mommy and daddy so scared. But I'm so glad you're okay…"

She kissed her softly… she was still so shaken by the entire incident. She was suddenly feeling the need to be home soon.

She looked at Castle, but even before she could say anything he understood.  
"Wait for us at the car, I'll get the pram" he said.

They thanked the guards again for their help. Castle even offered to put a few of their names in his next book ;)

He took Nate with him and Kate walked to the car with Jo. When they were all seated in, and Castle reversed the car out of parking, he noticed Kate's unrest. She was looking out the window ever since they left the zoo.

"Kate, you alright?"

She finally looked at him, and then at the road ahead.

"Yea." she ran her hand through her hair. "Just a little shaken up after everything"

Castle reached out and took her hand in his. And the entire ride, he didn't let go of her.

She was grateful for it. Even if they weren't talking much, this was what she needed. His touch. He was warm and comforting. And she was never one to show that she needed him. He always just knew.

Kate looked behind to see Nate yawning. And Jo was already asleep.  
Just then Rick asked

"You wanted to stop at the cemetery?"

She looked at the backseat once again.

"You know what, the kids are tired, and they had a pretty adventurous afternoon. Why don't you just drop me off there, and take them home, I'll get a cab back home in a while."

Rick nodded.  
They stopped at the cemetery, and Kate got off.

"I'll see you at home." she said.

"Yea… you'll be alright?" he was genuinely concerned.

"Don't worry"  
she walked off into the cemetery.

When she reached the gravestone she'd been waiting to come visit, she just stood there. And in her mind, she spoke to the woman who had once been such an important person in her life, and actually still was.

She told her it was her kids' first birthday today, and how she wished they could meet her. She told her everything that had happened since the morning. Her fight with Rick. Nate's first word, they're time at the zoo, and how she almost lost it when they couldn't find Jo...

As she recalled the fight and the incident with Jo, she found herself giving in to the emotions running through her, and tears began to flow down her cheeks. And she softly whispered to no one but herself "I miss you mom."

Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder. A comforting, warm, soft hand. A tiny hand. She turned around to find Rick there, with both her children in each of his arms. And Jo had reached out to touch her.

"Castle, I thought you guys were going home."

"The minute you left the car, they woke up. They realized you were gone. I think it's that sixth sense you were talking about earlier."

Kate looked down and smiled. She quickly wiped her tears. Not wanting her children to have to see her that way.

She then glanced back at the gravestone and back at him.

"They won't understand" she told him.

"They don't have to" he replied.

She nodded. And took Nate from him. Then they both stood before the grave and she spoke to the kids.

"Nate, Jo, this is Grandma Johanna. Now I know you guys will never get to meet her, but she loves you guys, and she's watching over you all the time."

Kate felt Rick's hand go around her and he pulled her closer to his side. 'This is my family mom. Of course it's incomplete without Alexis.' she said in her mind.

Knowing well, that her mom was all too proud of her. A tear rolled down her cheek again, and Rick lightly squeezed her shoulder in comfort. And Nate looked at the shiny drop falling down her cheek

"oooo..." he said and touched her cheek. He looked into her eyes, and she smiled.

"I'm okay honey. Come on. Let's go home"

They got back to the car and drove back home. As soon as they were home, the kids were already fast asleep, they took them up to their room and put them down to sleep the entire afternoon while they helped Alexis and Martha get the place ready for the party in the evening.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 18

it was evening now, and Kate had dressed the kids up and sent them downstairs with Alexis so that she could get ready.

Castle had bought her this new purple dress that fit her perfectly. And he'd told her a week back that he wanted her to wear it for the kid's birthday party.

She was at the dressing table, doing her hair, when Castle came out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

She looked at him through the mirror, his hair still wet from the shower. He was looking at her too she noticed. But not directly though.

No, he was looking at her back. Of course. The dress allowed for her back to be open, and he liked what he was seeing. She turned to look at him, but he immediately looked away then and stepped towards the bed. She had laid his clothes out on the bed for him.

He quickly got dressed and then went to the other mirror in the room and began to put on his tie. Kate put on her earrings and then just turned to watch him. He seemed to be at it for the past few minutes.

Finally, he threw the tie on the bed, giving up. He walked to the wash basin and took out his hair gel from the cabinet there and began doing his hair.  
From the side of his eye, he noticed Kate was standing at the doorway to the wash basin area. He turned to look at her; she was holding the tie in her hand.

"I'll do it for you" she said.

He nodded. She stepped in front of him and with so much ease; she slipped the material in the right way through the loops, creating the perfect tie knot.

"Thank you" he said. She straightened the collar and smoothened his shirt. She looked down and then back at him. Her lips parted to say something. But they heard Martha's voice.

"Kate, darling, your dad's here... he wants to see you."

"Uhhh... yea. I'll be right down"

"Go..." he said to her. She smiled sadly and left.

Castle set his hair the way he knew she liked it. He really wanted to talk to her. He didn't like the way they'd been dodging around this the entire day. All he really wanted to do was kiss her, and tell her none of it really mattered to him.

Whatever they fought about, it's not worth any of this. He wanted to tell her they could forget the photo- shoot; he really didn't care for it if she didn't want it. What was important to him was that he and his family were happy and that they enjoyed a private life.

And if Kate felt a photo release of the kids was unnecessary, then he wouldn't argue. She knows what's best. He just wanted them to be alright now. He couldn't stand another minute without being near her.

He quickly went downstairs in search of her, to approach this elephant in the room before the party started. But when he went downstairs, he realized that most of the guests were already here.

Ryan and jenny, with their son; Esposito and Lanie, even Gate's was here with her husband. Rick spotted the mayor talking with Martha. A few other friends of theirs from the precinct were there too.

Kate was holding on to Jo and talking to her dad who was carrying Nate. They seemed to be engrossed in whatever they were talking about.

Rick was about to walk over to Kate, and ask her to come to the kitchen with him so that they could talk, but that's when he saw Espo and Lanie make their way over to Kate. Espo took Jo from Kate's arms, and began to play with her. Rick took a few steps in their direction, thinking now would be a nice time to pull Kate away, but he bumped into Paula on the way.

"Rick, finally I found you. So should I arrange for the photographer to come over tomorrow?"

"What? NO! Listen, I'll talk to you later."

"Wait, why? Did she say no?"

Rick was trying to keep an eye on Kate, needing to go to her right now.

"Paula, we're not doing the photo-shoot okay."

He tried to move past her, but she stopped him.

"But I thought you were all for it"

"Listen. The photo shoot idea is cancelled. We don't want to do it just yet. Now you'll have to excuse me, I need to find my wife."

When he looked back to where Kate was, he found only Espo and Jim with the kids. He looked around. 'Where did she go?' he thought to himself. And that's when he saw Kate and Lanie walking to the kitchen, they seemed to be involved in very serious conversation.

'Of course, they must be talking about me' he spoke to himself. 'Kate must be telling her about r fight in the morning' he thought. Rick ran his hand down his face. Just then he heard Alexis's voice

"Dad?"

He turned around to find Alexis walking up to him, and she was holding someone's hand. Oh. Yea.

"Dad, I want you to meet Jake. Jake, this is my dad"

"Jake, Hi" Castle shook hands with the guy.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Mr. Castle."

"You too"

Castle thought to himself. He's tall, handsome, seemed charming, and a little too polite. Everything that screamed he was a nice guy for Alexis. Then what was making him despise the guy. Castle was about to say something, when Jim came and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Hey, Grandpa Jim"

"who gave you permission to call me that huh?"

Rick laughed and hugged the man. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great… what about you?"

Rick sighed. "I've had better days." Rick spotted Kate and Lanie again, walking out of the kitchen with wine.

Jim looked towards where Rick's gaze was and then back at him.  
"You two never talk when you really have to" he shook his head, laughed and walked away.

When Rick turned back around, Alexis was gone. He looked to the other guests and then spotted them dancing among the rest of the people enjoying the music. Yup, everyone seemed to be having a lot of fun tonight.

Everyone seemed all too happy for his liking. But that's only because he was feeling miserable. He spotted someone holding Nate, and went towards them.

* * *

**Let me know what you think in a review? :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 19

Kate spotted Rick talking to someone at the other end of the room. She wanted to go over and talk to him. There's no time like the present Lanie had told her.

But just as she was walking over to him, Ryan came up in front of her with his two year old son. And she was suddenly distracted by the little guy. They spoke for a while. Kate carried the little guy in her arms and Ryan showed off his son's new talking skills and all the new words he had just learned to say.

Kate told him about how Nate had uttered a word today, but he only did that when Castle was not around. They talked for a while, and when Kate excused herself to go find her husband, he wasn't there. She looked around for him but couldn't see him anywhere.

The party went on this way, both of them trying so hard to get a chance to talk to each other, but every time, someone or something came between them and being the hosts of the party, they had no choice but to give priority to entertaining the guests.

A slow song came on, probably the last song for the night. And the dance floor cleared up a bit to leave only the couples there. Kate looked around and still couldn't find him. She was getting frustrated now. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, hoping it was Rick.

"Think I could get a dance with my daughter?" Jim Beckett asked her.  
It was probably the only thing that could make her smile right now. She said  
"Of course, do you even have to ask Dad?"

He led her to the dance floor and they danced slowly to the music.

Somewhere in the middle of the song, when Rick realized he was not going to be able to find Kate until some of the crowd lessens, he decided he needed a dance with his daughter. He walked up onto the dance floor, and straight up to where Alexis and Jake were.

"May I cut in?" he asked. And Alexis smiled.  
"Of course Mr. Castle" Jake said.

Castle placed his hand on his daughter's waist, and took her hand in the other and softly they danced to the music.

"He's a nice guy"

Alexis looked up to him "Wow, I didn't expect that to come out on the same day you met him."

Rick laughed.  
"You usually always give me reasons as to why the guy is not good for me…" Alexis admitted.

"Yea. But I realized I can't always do that. Its you're decision now, who you want to date, who you fall in love with. Anything I say won't stop your heart from falling in love"

Alexis smiled and then got up on her toes and kissed her dad on the cheek. "Thanks Dad"

Rick spotted her. There at the other end, dancing with her dad. And at the exact same moment, her eyes met his. And she almost stopped in her place. Her lips parted a bit and he knew there was no time like now.

And even before he could say anything to Alexis, she had noticed him looking at Kate.

"Go dad. It's about time you guys talked" she laughed and then let go off him to find her boyfriend again. Rick took a deep breath and walked up to Kate and Jim.

"Excuse me Jim, may I have a dance with my wife?"

"Sure" he said and gracefully stepped away.

The minute he was gone, Rick stepped in front of Kate, her eyes were locked to his.

"Finally" he mumbled. And she laughed softly.

"I swear I thought one of the guests had kidnapped you"

"I thought the same about you" she replied.

He put his hands on her waist, hesitantly. Wondering if she was angry enough with him to not want to dance.

But instead he got a quick response from her, she linked her arms behind his head and they softly began to sway to the music. He put his cheek to hers and closed his eyes and breathed her in. she smelled beautiful. Intoxicating.

And immediately he felt her body relax in his arms. It just what they both needed he guessed. The proximity.  
"I missed you" she whispered.

"I missed you too Kate"

and then they was silent. She felt his arms go around her and she didn't mind one bit that this dance had turned into a hug that she'd been waiting for the entire day.

"I didn't get to tell you before, but you're looking gorgeous tonight Kate"  
he let his hand wander up to the skin on her back that was so beautifully exposed.  
She shivered at his touch, and he was glad that even when they were upset, they were still able to have this effect on each other.

"All the men at this party told me that before you did."  
Rick sighed.  
"But i refused to believe any of them until I heard it from you" she finished.

"Well now you know they were all being honest"

"Yea" she chuckled. "Even Nate managed to tell me."

"I still think you guys are imagining him talking."

"Say what you want Rick, I heard him say a word today" she smiled at the memory.

"Then why won't you tell me what he said?"

"Cause you have to hear it yourself."

"That's not fair"

She laughed and put her forehead to his.  
Her smile softly turned serious

"Rick…"


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 20

"Rick…"

"No Kate… listen to me now. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about this morning… I really didn't mean to sound so demanding. And I know that you know what's best for the kids. So if you feel all of that is unnecessary, I'm not going to argue. I respect whatever you decide for them Kate."

"No. no Rick... that's not the point..." she took a breath to collect her thoughts.

"I over-reacted. I did have a problem initially, but now I see why you wanted to have a photo-shoot for your book… I don't know what made me so upset in the morning… I think it was also the fact that you'd been on the phone the entire morning, and that really got to me. Because well, I took the day off to be with my family. And you are my family Rick. You gave me a family."

"I'm…" he began.

"No Rick wait…" she touched his cheek gently, looking up into those blue eyes of his.  
"I was upset, but I had no right to yell at you that way... you were just trying to talk to me. and I accused you of being more bothered about your books, when actually you were just looking out for the kids… and I felt horrible after we fought, and even more after you left… so i guess what I'm trying to say is.. I'm sorry… I'm sorry I was so rude to you and I hope you can forgive me Rick."

"Kate... theres no question of forgiveness. I don't hold anything against you. You're my wife, and if anything, I just wanted to talk to you again. I've been going crazy all day not talking to you, not touching you, not getting a chance to kiss you…"

Kate was looking up at him with eyes full of love.

"I'm equally at fault Kate… I should have known you'd get worried about me when I took so long to pick up the cake. But in that state I was in. I didn't reply to your text and then that led to me snapping at you again at home, which was totally unnecessary. I've been a total jackass to you today Kate… I'm sorry." he looked down at their feet. Feeling so ashamed for treating her that way.

Kate leaned in and kissed him. It was sweet, soft, slow, passionate, and full of apology, forgiveness and promise. It was like their first kiss all over again. The love overflowing through it was overwhelming and hypnotising. It took both of them to a new world. One in which it was just the two of them who existed in this world and nothing could come between them.

It was like the one they shared on their wedding day, and the one they shared when they found out she was pregnant, and the one they had when they held their kids for the very first time. It was new and beautiful, just like her.

And Rick was still in his world of 'kiss-bliss' when she pulled away.

"Open your eyes" she whispered to him with a smile.

And when he did, she said "You can be a real jackass sometimes and sometimes you can be the most responsible and caring man I've ever met. But jackass or not, you're mine. And I love you."

"I love you more Kate... Alwa…"

"Shhh... I know. Say that to me tonight, in the silence of our rooms, when no one's watching us and there's no loud music playing."

He smiled naughtily and came close to her ear to whisper "there will be no loud music, but I expect a lot of loudness from you tonight…"

She hit him playfully on the chest and said "Shut up." he nibbled lightly on her ear and then came back to lock her lips in his. This time he drove her crazy with the kiss. His tongue seeking entrance into a mouth and owning it. Her knees went weak and he held her up when he found her melting in his arms.

"I don't know how you manage to do that" she whispered breathlessly when he pulled away.

"I can do it again and show you"

"No!" she said quickly.

"Let's keep this party pg-13?"

He laughed. "Yea. The guests do seem to be staring at us"

Kate looked around to find her friends now suddenly turning their heads to look away and pretend that they weren't just looking at them. She laughed.

"Don't worry just a few hours more. And you'll have me all to yourself."

Rick looked behind her and said

"But right now, there are two people who want to cut in." Kate looked at him, confused for a second, then irritated the next, at the thought of someone else coming to interrupt the only dance she was having tonight with her husband, and then looked back to where he was looking and smiling. And Jim brought the twins to them.

Her demeanour changed immediately. She would never mind her kids interrupting them. They were the only ones allowed to come between them.

Rick carried Jo in his arms, and Kate took Nate. And they held the twins and each other and swayed to the music. The kids were already sleepy now, and were resting their heads on their parent's shoulder.

"Did you guys have a fun time today?" Rick asked Jo and then looked at sleepy Nate on Kate's shoulder.

Kate spoke "I'm sorry that your daddy and I were fighting today. We promise we'll make it up to you both." she kissed Nathan softly and he hummed.

"Maybe we could go to the zoo again"

Kate looked up to him disapprovingly.

"… Or maybe not" he continued.

"Nope. We're not taking them to a zoo until they're a little older. I can't risk losing any of them again."

She reached out and lightly, lovingly touched Jo's head.

Rick leaned in again and kissed his wife,

"It won't happen again Kate. I promise you. Don't be scared."

And while they kissed, they heard a soft giggle from Jo, and then Nate looked at his sister and giggled too.

"Yea. You guys love watching us kiss don't you?" Rick asked them playfully and Kate just laughed.

"Well, get used to it. Your mommy's too beautiful for me to resist. And he kissed her again.

"Enough." She lightly pushed him away after a long kiss. "Save it for later okay" she teased.

The song ended and soon, the guests began to leave. And a beautiful party came to an end.

* * *

**Review?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

**AN: I'm sorry I took this long to update :( got tied up with other things :(**  
**But here's the next chapter :) enjoy :* and thank you for reading my Fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter 21

Kate put the kids down to sleep, while Castle packed up all their toys and gifts into the corner of their room. They had got so many new clothes and stuff from everyone that he would have to install a new set of drawers in their room.

When he was done, he came over to find Kate sitting in the rocking chair trying to put Nate to sleep.

"How is it that Jo never gives us any trouble when it's time to sleep, but this guy's always awake?" Kate laughed and said "Shhh... he's almost fallen asleep now"

Rick, nodded and turned around. He went to Jo and kissed his sleeping baby girl goodnight. And that's when he heard it

"Da…da"  
he stood up straight, and looked behind at Kate. And she was smiling back at him.  
"Please tell me you heard that Castle!"

"Oh! My! God! That was Nate!?"  
He strode to where they were.

"Da…da" he said again  
and Castle reached down to take Nate from his mommy. He carried him and looked at him

"say that again. To me"

Kate's eyes sparkled as she watched the happiness on castle face.

Nate touched his Nose. Squeezed it and said "Da…da"

"You DO talk!"  
"What'd I tell ya" Kate said. And Castle kissed his little son, spun him around a few times and made him give him a high five too.

"Wow, you just undid all the efforts I took to get him to try and sleep." Kate chuckled.

Nate was wide awake now. And Castle was blowing raspberry kisses into his tummy. His soft giggles filling the room

"I don't care. My son just said his first word and it was dada"

Kate knew how much this was massaging his ego. He was so flattered right now; she knew she won't hear the end of it for the next week or so.

"Kate, why don't you go get that piece of ice- cream cake I saved us, and wait for me in the bedroom. I'll put this guy to sleep and meet you there."  
"So you really did save a piece ha?" She bit her lip, already picturing the parts of his body she wanted to lick the ice cream off of him in her mind...

"How could I forget? I've been waiting all day"

"Okay… I'll go get it. But if he's not going back to sleep, let me know... I'll come get him"

Kate left the room and walked out to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and took the cake out. She picked out the piece of strawberry from the cake and put it in her mouth. She closed her eyes and savoured the taste of the juicy fruit on her tongue.

She cleared up the kitchen and turned all the lights off, making sure all the locks on the front door were on, giving Castle enough time to put Nate to sleep.

He met her at their bedroom door.  
"Did he give you any trouble?"

"Do they ever?" he asked.

And she chuckled. He leaned down and kissed her lips…  
"Hmmmm" he hummed.  
"Someone's started desert without me. You taste of strawberry."

"What's with you and fruits Castle? Your safe word is apples, you think my hair smells of cherries, and now I taste like strawberry?"

"You just don't want to admit you ate the last strawberry from the top of the cake." he looked at her through narrowed eyes.

She avoided eye contact and said  
"well, looks like I need to be punished for it." he opened the door and led her through it.  
"I have a sweet punishment in mind."

"And what's that."

"You'll just have to wait and watch.." he took the cake from her and slid the tip of his finger to pick up a good amount of ice cream on it, but just as he was about to taste it, she grabbed his wrist and took his finger into her mouth.

And that in itself was enough to turn him on

she licked the ice cream off his finger, closed her eyes and moaned at the taste of it on her tongue. His eyes darkened watching her. And the things her tongue was doing to his finger were making him swear out loud.

He knew all too well that she had a talented mouth and the sinful images she was creating for him, with that mouth, and those eyes and that wicked smile that only loved to tease him.

"Katherine Castle, if you don't take this plate of Cake from my hand right now, I might just drop it down and I don't think you want it to go to waste. She took it from his hand then and kept it on the bed behind her and immediately began to undress him.

An hour later, the plate lay empty on the bedside table, and the two lovers, panting and staring up at the ceiling with blissful smiles on their faces.

"You're my favourite dessert you know?" Kate told him between breaths.

"Do you want a second helping then?"

"Second?" she asked with a sultry smile as she turned to lean over him. She kissed him. And whispered,  
"I think you post coital haze has made you lose count of how many helpings I've had.

"Probably" he admitted. He kissed her again then.

"We always have the best sex when we fight" he said between kisses.

She pushed him away.  
"What?" she chuckled.

"Don't you think so?" he asked.

"Is that why you always fight with me?"

"hey, I don't start the fight, you do." He argued playfully

"You're doing it right now."

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"Am not!"

"Shut up and kiss me!"

"Gladly" he said and covered her entirely with his body.

And in her mind, she had to agree, sex after an argument ALWAYS made it to their top 10 list.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 22

3 years later...  
Little Nate and Jo had just finished breakfast and were sitting on the couch watching a movie they're daddy had just put on for them. It was Jo's favourite: Finding Nemo.

Daddy had left them there and gone into his study to write for a while. His next book was due soon and he needed to complete a few more chapters. Mommy was rushing around getting ready for work. And so Nate, being the fidgety one from the two, climbed off the sofa and went to the book shelf. He pulled out one of daddy's books and took it to the couch.

"Nate, you're not supposed to take any books from there" Jo told him. Her sweet little innocent voice soft enough that only her brother sitting near her would hear.  
Nate had opened up the book.

"Look Jo, is that us?"

He pointed at a picture on the last page of the book.  
"That's mommy and daddy" Jo said, pointing at her parents aces in the picture.

"And that's Lexi. And uncle Espo and Ryan"

"That has to be us!"

Just that instant, Kate strode in and found her little ones engrossed in something other than the TV. She knelt before them, now seeing what they had on their lap.

"Where'd you take that out from Nate?"

"I told him to ask you first mommy"

"Is that us?" Nate asked his mommy.

Kate looked down at the picture he was pointing at and she smiled.

"Yes honey... that's you guys when you were babies. It was taken at your one year birthday party."

"Why?" Jo asked.

'Four year olds, the age when the word why was a frequently asked question' she thought to herself with a chuckle.

"Because, we wanted to put a family picture in his book. And since this picture was perfect, and had everyone in it, we decided to just put this one in."

Nate smoothed his hand over the picture and whispered to himself "Family"

Kate kissed both their heads "Yes Family… these guys are our family"

The picture was complete with all of them in it. Martha, Alexis, Jim, Lanie, Ryan, Esposito, Jenny, Gates. The kids had grown up these last four years in their presence. And there was no better word to describe these dear friends of theirs.

"Mommy, why don't you read us the books from that shelf at night?"

"Because baby, you're still too young to understand the genre your daddy writes."

"Why can't daddy write something that you can read to us?"

"Oh but don't you get better than that?" She told them.

She then carried Jo and made her sit on her lap, and sat beside Nate. She put her arm around him and spoke "Your daddy creates the words for you when he tells you stories at night. He's a master mind, a wordsmith, playing with your imaginations, his words, spoken are even more effective than when written.

If he had to put down the stories he tells you every other night, he'd have created some best sellers out of children's story books." Jo laughed.

Just then Castle came out from his study to refill his coffee mug. He saw Kate sitting with the kids.

"Hey, you're still here?"

"Was just leaving, but these kids pulled out one of your books"

"Don't you mean your books?" he smiled.

He was right. Every book was for her. His words, were all for her. She smiled.

"Yea, my books"

"Okay, I got to get going"

Castle was refilling his mug of coffee; she stepped behind him and kissed the back of his neck softly.  
"I'll see you in the evening okay"

He said "Yea. Stay safe"

"I will" she said, and then said goodbye to the kids and left.

"So kids, looks like it's just us once again."

"Daddy, I want to play something"

"Okay, how about we play hide and seek for a while, and then you two play by yourselves cause I have to finish writing.

'Okay" they said in sweet unison and glee.

After an hour of playing with them, Castle put on another movie for them to watch. He decided that if he finished writing in time, he would take them to the park in the evening.

It was around 2 pm, when Kate's phone began to ring. She answered immediately. It was Castle.

"Hey, everything alright?"

"Yea. It's just... you think you could get out of work early today?"

"What? Why?"

"Uhh... I just got a call from Black Pawn and well, they had scheduled a meeting with me today which I had completely forgotten about and their waiting for me right now"

"Castle! I can't just leave the precinct that way"

"I tried calling Alexis, but she isn't picking up the phone, Mother's out of town too"

"Castle, Captain Gates is not going to let me leave half day in the middle of an investigation. Can't you reschedule your meeting?"  
There was a clear tint of irritation in her voice.

"You won't even try asking her?" he spoke firmly.

"Why ask her when there's an option of rescheduling your meeting"

"I can't believe this." he seemed equally upset with her now.

"Castle!"

"Forget it. Go solve your case. I'll figure something out"  
he ended the call in what seemed like utter frustration.

* * *

**So what do you think?**  
**Are you still interested in this story?**  
**Leave me a review :) I'd really appreciate it :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 23

"Everything alright Beckett?"  
Esposito asked her.

"Yea. Actually. No..."

She then looked at Ryan and asked. "Ryan is Jenny home today?"

"Yea, why?"

"Is it okay if Castle drops the kids off at your place for a few hours? He's got an urgent meeting to get to."

"Oh. Yea sure. Let me just call jenny and let her know that he'll be stopping by"

Ryan went in search of his phone, and Kate immediately texted her husband.

"Ryan's talking to jenny. You can drop the kids off there. As soon as I can get off duty, I'll go pick them up"

"Okay" came his reply.

Just an okay. Why was he angry with her? Couldn't he see that it wasn't easy to get out of work that easily, especially during a case? It's not like she doesn't want to be with her kids. In fact it's all she ever wants. To be with them every single minute of the day.

He had no right to snap at her that way, however urgent his meeting was. She kept her phone away and tried to focus on the murder board before her.

* * *

It was 7 pm now, and Rick was making his way back to the loft. He had a horrible day to say the least.

After that call, he had to haste and the kids were making a fuss that they wouldn't get to go to the park with him. So he thought maybe if Kate could come home. They wouldn't have to be disappointed.

But no.

After Kate's suggestion to get black pawn to reschedule the meeting, Rick couldn't help but wonder whether subconsciously, Kate considered that her job was far more superior to his, because he was more flexible as a writer.

It didn't always work that way, being a writer doesn't mean you can break all the rules and ethics of professionalism. Why couldn't she understand that?

He parked the car and got out. He felt the weight of the day on his shoulders. He was tired and he desperately needed a nice warm shower. He turned the key in the door and opened it to be welcomed with a delicious aroma filling the room.

Kate. She was cooking. He kept his keys in the bowl on the table beside the door, and hung his coat. He walked in and found Kate preparing a salad in the kitchen. She hadn't looked up at him, even though she knew he had just come home. He then turned to the living room to find the kids running around… playing tag.

"Hey guys" he said with a warm smile. And they ran to him on seeing him.

He knelt down and opened his arms to them and they hugged him tight. He closed his eyes and breathed them in. this was just what he needed.

"What did you guys do when I was gone?"

Jo ran her hand through her daddy's hair and said "We played at uncle Ryan's house, and aunty jenny made us some soup too."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea." Nate said. "Then mommy picked us up and we came home. Mommy played tagged with us for a while and we danced for a while too"

"You danced, without me..?"

"You weren't home." Jo whined and pouted.

"Yea, you're right. And I'm sorry I had to change our plans so suddenly"

"It's okay daddy, we forgive you" Jo said and kissed her daddy's nose.

He smiled and then he looked at Nate too.

"Do you forgive me too?"

"No."

"Why not buddy"

"You'll have to make it up to me"

Castle smiled. "Tell me, anything. I'll do it for you"

"I want to go to the zoo. Jonny gets to go to the zoo. Why can't we?"

Just then Kate came into the room. "Kids, dinners almost ready, why don't you go wash your hands and face and come back down"

"Okay mommy" they replied and ran upstairs.  
Castle got up from his knees and turned to look at his wife.

She looked at him for a moment and then began to pick up a few toys the kids had left on the couch; she went to the player and packed up the CDs that they had taken out today.

Castle spoke "Nate wants to go to the zoo"

"No. not yet."

"Kate, kids their age already know most of the animals. They need to learn."

"I said no." she looked at him.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Are you seriously asking me that question?"

"Kate they're a lot older now... that happened years ago, what makes you think it'll happen again."

"Castle, can we not discuss this now?" she snapped.

He huffed. Then turned around and walked upstairs. He needed that shower.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 24

Kate did not want to be reminded of the horror she had gone through years ago when Jo was lost at the zoo. She had had nightmares about it... enough to never think about taking them there again until she considered them old enough to know what to do if they ever got lost.

And Castle was being ridiculous by bringing this up even after knowing what she feels about this. She ran her hands through her hair and then went to the coat room to take his coat out. This one needed to be sent to the laundry along with a bunch of hers.

But before putting it with the pile of her coats, she held it close to her, and breathed in that scent of him. It was comforting. She missed him today, and honestly, she hated that they were fighting. But she was upset and she needed time to figure things out in her head first before they talk about whatever went down in the afternoon and also about what just happened.

It was a habit for them to kiss when she got home every evening. His way of telling her how glad he was that she was home safe.

When he entered a few minutes ago, she had this hope that he would come to her and hold her and kiss her, and all the tension since the afternoon would vanish with a kiss. But maybe he was hoping the same. For her to come up to him and greet him with a kiss.

But was it wrong that she wanted him to make the first move? Maybe. She couldn't help but think.

The kids were down soon enough and she had them seated at the table. Castle was taking a long time to come down. She served the kids. And waited for her husband before serving dinner for herself and him.

He came down in a few minutes, wearing his shorts and his green lantern t-shirt. His hair was still slightly wet from the shower and he looked fresh and clean. He went into the kitchen to serve himself but Kate walked in behind him and said

"Go sit, I'll serve you dinner"

he listened and sat at the head of the table. Kate placed his plate in front of him and then sat beside him with hers. They ate silently.

"Nate, don't play with your food honey" Kate told her son. He seemed restless.

"What's wrong, you don't like it?" she asked when she realized he wasn't eating.

"No mommy. The food is yummy. But can you feed me?"

"Nate, mommy's eating too" Castle told him. The little boy folded his arms and sat back in his chair.

"That's okay. I'll feed him first." She got up and sat beside him and began to feed him.

"Mommy, did you put a bad guy in jail today?" Jo asked.

Kate smiled at her baby girl's interest in her job.  
"Yes honey I did."

"Yay for justice" the little girl squealed and Castle chuckled.  
Kate laughed to her hearts content.

She stole a glance at her husband, who seemed to be enjoying his food. Yet he was purposely eating slowly. He probably wanted to finish along with her. When the kids were done eating, she sent them to go wash up and change.

She sat back in her chair and continued to eat. The silence was killing her.

"The food's delicious" he said.

"It's not as good when you cook." She told him.

"I cook almost every day. I like it when there's something that's not made by me" he was still not looking directly at her.

"Thank you" she said softly. He nodded.

"How was the meeting?" she asked.

He took his time and then answered. "Was good"

"What was it about?"

"They were discussing the book tour dates with me, and the places i would have to go"

"It's the usual?"

"No, they've added a few more places to the list."

"Oh."

"I told them I'll think about it and let them know if I'm okay with it."

There was silence then and they finished eating together. Kate noticed that Rick only picked up his last bite when she did hers. And she found that sweet of him.

They got up and he took her plate to the sink. Kate wanted to go help him with the dishes, but the kids were making a racket upstairs. She needed to go check on what they were up to.

She opened their bedroom door to find them fighting with their toy swords.

"Sweethearts, you'll played enough today, come on, it's time to go to bed." She walked in and Jo gave her the sword in her hand, but when she reached out to take Nate's, he wouldn't let go of it.

"I don't want to go to bed"

"give me the sword honey, you're tired. Your eyes are droopy"

"No" he yelled and pulled the sword back and ran to the other end of the room.

"Nate!" she called out.  
Jo had climbed into her bed- the lower bunk.  
He laughed because he had gotten away. But not for long. His mommy was walking up to him.

"I don't want to sleep just yet. I want to play"

"You can play tomorrow. Right now you need to sleep"

"No!" he yelled up at her stubbornly.

"Nathan Jameson Castle. Hand me the sword or else I will not let you watch TV for a day!"

"Daddy will let me watch! You're never at home anyway"

"Nate!" Jo whined from her bed. Kate was shocked.

"That's it. You're not going to watch TV tomorrow" Kate strode up to him and grabbed the sword from his hand and carried him up. But he began to kick and scream and stiffen his body trying to jump out of her grasp. He may be just 4 years old but he was a strong boy, and his kicks were hurting her.

"Hey hey hey! What's going on here?" Rick walked in hurriedly to see what the commotion was about.

"Daddy" Nate cried out. "Mommy yelled at me."

Rick came in and took Nate from Kate.

"Why did she yell at you?"

"Daddy I don't want to sleep. I want to play"

Castle looked at the sword in Kate's hand. He then reached out and said "Give it to me"

"What? No." she replied.

"Kate. Give me the sword."

Nate was wiping his tears. She handed him the toy and he gave it back to Nate.

"Castle, what are you doing? It's way past their bed time."

"He's going to get tired eventually" he explained while taking the other sword and beginning to play with his son.

"So you just give in to his tantrums?"

"It's better than having him crying and yelling" he snapped back.

"I can't believe you. Castle if you just give in to whatever he wants he's going to misbehave all the time. Is that what you want?"

"Kate, enough!"

* * *

**Trust me it'll all get better. There's always great fluff after angst. Just stick with me :)**  
**Leave me a review, tell me what you think :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 25

Nate and Jo were watching the exchange between their mommy and daddy and Jo seemed a little on edge. Like she was about to cry.

Kate just stood there. Not knowing what to do next. She shifted her weight and then looked at her kids. Nate looked like he was beginning to feel really bad and Jo was staring at her daddy in fear.

"Kate, I'll put them to sleep" Castle spoke firmly after a moment of silence.

She looked at him for a minute. Then she turned and strode on out of the room. Her entire self, raging with anger and hurt. Castle had just spoken to her as if she was doing something wrong by correcting her son.

She couldn't believe the way he was talking to her. She didn't deserve any of this. She went into her bedroom and paced the floor. Her fists tightening. Her eyes getting moist.

Nathans comment about her never being at home had hit her hard. But she was not going to break down. This was just one of those tough days that they just had to talk through.

She tied her hair up into a messy bun, walked into the bathroom, changed and freshened up. She set her alarm for work tomorrow and then cleared up the papers of the case file she had been reading earlier.

She heard the sound of the bedroom door being pushed open. Castle had probably come in. she heard his footsteps going toward the bathroom. He brushed and then came and sat on his side of the bed. She walked up to him and faced him. He took off his shirt, threw it onto the chair beside the bed and he was looking down at his phone.

"What was that about?"

"What was what?"

"You know what I'm talking about Rick"

"No I don't, Look, I'm tired okay. I had a rough day."

"So that's it? After everything that happened today, you're just going to sleep over it"

"We'll talk tomorrow okay. I'm just dead tired." He pulled the covers and got in under them.

"I'm tired too Rick."

"Then sleep Kate."

He was being arrogant and she hated it.

"Fine" she said and walked around to her side of the bed, she got under the covers and lay down, facing away from him.

"Kate… we'll talk tomorrow"

"I said Fine"

Fine was never a good sign. Rick didn't like it when they fought. But his head was hurting. He was tired from the stress of the day, and he really didn't want to start explaining the day right now, because it would only lead to another argument between them. He turned to face her, but she was looking away.

He put his hand on her arm, but she shoved it away

"Don't touch me…" she said.

The choke in her voice was enough to tell him she was in tears. He began to feel horrible now. He hadn't intended on hurting her this much. He just didn't want to talk about their arguments of the day just yet.

"Kate, I'm sorry…"

"Are the kids asleep? She asked. The sobs in her voice still very evident.

"Yea"

and that was it. She said nothing else.

Castle stared up at the ceiling. His head was throbbing with pain and he didn't even know why. An hour had passed now and he wasn't getting any sleep. He sat up and wondered whether Kate was asleep.

He got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He opened up the cabinet above the wash basin and looked at the pills there. He needed aspirin and they seemed to be out of it. In the process of searching he dropped a few things from the cabinet and that created a loud sound. He heard a voice then

"castle, is that you?"

It was her cop instincts that surfaced at times like these.

"It's me, don't worry"

"What are you searching for?" she asked from the bed.

"Aspirin"

"it's here" he went in and saw her sitting at the edge of the bed on her side, looking through her bedside drawer and then she took out a bottle of pills. He came and sat on his side of the bed, she handed him the pill and poured him a glass of water.

And when she handed him the glass, she asked  
"What's wrong?" she seemed so worried that he was awake in the middle of the night searching for medication.

"I've been getting a severe headache ever since I left the meeting this evening."

"Lie down"

he did as she said and closed his eyes. And suddenly he felt her fingers on his forehead. Gently massaging his head. He exhaled deeply at the feel of her fingers pressing just the right spots on his head.

"You must be having a head-cold" she said

"Hmmm" he hummed. When she felt his breathing slow down, and his body relaxing a little, she guessed that the pills had begun to do their job. She ran her hand through his hair, and softly whispered  
"Goodnight Rick" she then leaned in and kissed his forehead gently. He was fast asleep to even know.

She turned back around to her original position and closed her eyes, she may be angry with him and highly upset, hurt that he wasn't talking properly to her and in no mood to talk to him. But that would never make her care any less for his health.

He's her husband and they care for each other. She made a vow to be with him in sickness and in health and she was going to keep that promise.

Two hours later. Kate was still wide awake. She sat up and looked at Rick. His lips slightly parted his soft breathing. The way his chest rose and fell with every breath. She got out of bed and went out to the kid's room. They seemed to be fast asleep too.

She hadn't gotten to say goodnight to them and right now, maybe kissing them goodnight and knowing that they were sleeping peacefully would help her calm her racing thoughts down.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 26

she climbed a step up the tiny ladder of the bunk bed and watched her baby girl Jo. She was holding on tight to her little teddy bear and sleeping. Kate traced her soft cheeks with her finger, admiring her little angel for a moment.

And then she leaned in and kissed her. "I love you Joanne"

she then got down and sat on the lower bunks bed and watched her son. She couldn't stop the tears that came to her eyes while she looked at him. She didn't mean to make him cry tonight, she was just trying to instil some kind of discipline in them about their bedtime.

She put her hand on his hand, lifted it and kissed his soft skin... and Little Nate's eyes slowly opened and when he saw his mommy, he immediately sat up and jumped on to her, huggin her and holding her tight.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I woke you up"

"Mommy, sleep with me" he said softly. And Kate nodded. She somehow laid down in that tiny bed and Nate cuddled up to her. She kissed his forehead.

"Why'd you wake up?"

"I had a nightmare mommy." his tiny hand was clinging onto her t-shirt and he was trying to bury his head in her chest

"I dreamed that a monster came and took you away from me" he seemed to be sobbing and shaking in fear.

"Oh baby, no... No never."

She held him close to her. Kate hated to think that she had no way of protecting her kids from nightmares. It was the only thing she couldn't protect them from. But at least she could give him this. The reassurance that she was here.

"No one can ever take me away from you two. You and your sister are my gems. You're more precious to me than my own life. And I'd put that monster behind bars like I do the rest of the bad guys"

Nate then pulled away and wiped his eyes. He then looked up at her and said "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you mommy. I didn't mean to hurt you. And I'm sorry I kicked you so much. Did I hurt you?"

Kate's heart melted. She hugged him tight and said  
"It's nothing that can't be healed with a hug"

"Mommy, are daddy and you fighting because of me?"

She looked at him now questioningly.

"Who told you that?"

"After daddy tucked us in, Jo told me that daddy and you are fighting and it's my fault"

"No baby... its nothing of the sort. Your dad and I are just… well we have something going on... but we'll sort it out soon. It's nothing that you or your sister should ever be worried about."

He put his hand on her cheek and said  
"You cried mommy?"

"No I didn't" she denied with a smile.

"Yes you did!"

"Okay, you caught me."

"Did daddy make you cry?"

"No honey. Now don't worry. I want you to sleep okay. Come on."

He turned in his mommy's arms and she softly hummed a lullaby in his ears, and just before he could fall asleep he said

"I didn't mean what I said mommy…"

"Hmmm?" she asked.

"About you not being here."

"I know baby. Its okay" and he fell asleep soon after.

Kate eyes closed for an hour. But after that she was awake again. When she was sure that both her kids were still fast asleep, she closed their room door and went back through the study and into their bedroom. She closed the door and looked at Castle. He was fast asleep. That was good. At least his headache would have stopped.

She wasn't going to sleep tonight. Her head was too full of things and it wasn't going to allow her to rest. It was 4 am and in another few hours she would have to leave for work. She went back out into the study and sat at her husband's desk. She liked sitting here

It was the place where he created magic. He put words onto a screen and created best sellers. He'd write about her, his muse, his partner, his friend, his lover, his wife, and the mother of his children.

And here at this very desk, words flowed from his heart and mind, through his fingers on these keys right here. And every book he made was a love letter to her. He really loved her and he only proved it with every new book he added to the Nikki heat series. She loved him too. In fact, it was possible she loved him more than he could ever love her, but she just didn't know the right ways to show him

she opened his laptop, and began to read the last chapter he was working on. He probably wrote all of this before he got the call about the meeting.

Kate woke up to a loud sound. She opened her eyes and immediately felt a catch in her neck. She held on to her neck and tried rotating her head to loosen the caught up muscle. That's when she realized she had fallen asleep in his desk chair, her neck turned in an awkward angle. Hence the catch now in the morning.

The sound was coming from the bedroom. She got up slowly and went into the bedroom, it was her alarm. And it was now beginning to stir Castle awake. She quickly turned it off. He opened his eyes slightly and groaned. She looked at him

"Is the headache gone?"

"A little" he replied.

"I can stay home with the kids if you want. You need to see a doctor."

he got up then and wiped his hand down his face and then through his hair.  
"No no, you go to work. I'll be fine."

"Castle…"

"You have a case Kate. Don't worry"

He walked on into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

'Great, no "good morning"; no "did you sleep well?" nothing.' she thought.  
She needed coffee.

She went downstairs and started off the coffee and then began going about with her morning chores. When she was all set and ready to go, Rick was making breakfast for the kids. She took her phone and made a call and then she kissed her kids and told them she'd try to come home early tonight.

Then she looked at Castle. She so badly wanted to kiss him. But he looked at her and then looked away. She looked down. Her eyes began to get moist again. She took a deep breath and walked to the front door to put her shoes on.

And just when she was about to open the door to leave, she felt his warm hand on her shoulder... she turned around and there he was. Staring at her with those baby blues.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead and she hugged him tight. Breathing him in. he held her tight to him too. But they didn't say a word to each other. No. both afraid that their emotions were still raw right now, and they didn't even know what they were really fighting about. When he let go, she left.

But even before she started the car she saw his text.

"I know you called Alexis. I hope you didn't misunderstand me, I have nothing against you staying back with the kids while I go to the doctor… it's just... I'm feeling fine now. I don't need to go to the doctor, and well you have an important job"  
"There's nothing more important to me than family Rick"

"I'll go to the doc. You stay safe okay. And don't worry. We'll talk tonight"

"Okay. I'll see you in the evening"

She drove on to the precinct, feeling a little better now that they had decided they would talk things out in the evening when she was back.

* * *

**Review? please and thank you :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 27

Rick was on his way to the doctor's. Alexis was at the loft minding the kids. He really didn't think it was necessary to see the doctor, but Kate had told Alexis to insist that he go to the clinic and get proper medication for his head-cold.

Dr. Charles was his old family doctor and he knew Rick and Martha personally. Rick hate to think that the old doc was once his mother's lover.

After exchanging pleasantries and prescribing medication, the doc asked

"I don't believe that you came to see me about a head cold."

"Rick chuckled. "You know me too well I must say. I wasn't going to come here either. But my wife gets a little paranoid when I try to overlook tiny flus."

"I always thought you got yourself a good one"

"The cold?"

"No silly man. The wife"

"Ahhh... the Mrs. Yea... well I'm lucky"

"That you are. You have a nice family Mr. Castle"  
"Thank you" Rick said with a smile. He would usually be proud at a moment like this. But he knew things were a little rough with his wife right now. He hoped it'll all be better by tonight.

"Daddy yelled at mommy last night" Jo whispered into Alexis' year.  
"What, why?"  
Just when Jo was about to tell her more, they heard the front door open.

"I'm home" they heard their father's voice.  
He walked into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water

"What did the doctor Charles say?" she sat at a stool at the kitchen counter.  
Castle came and stood before her

"eh. He prescribed a few meds. Said I'll be fine in a few days"

"Dad... Can I ask what's going on between you and Kate?"

Castle looked at her for a moment, and then down at his glass.

"Things have been… rough lately"

"Jo and Nate told me you guys were fighting"

Castle took a deep breath; he wiped his face down with his hand and then began to speak.  
"I don't know... these past two days we've been arguing about anything and everything. and I don't even know why…

I want to apologize to her for the way I've been acting, and I'm sure she does too… it's just that we've both been under stress with work lately.. maybe that's what's affecting us… and it just seems like we're venting out on each other in a negative way.."

"I think I know what's going on…"

"Then tell me. Cause I really want us to be okay. We've never fought this much before and I miss her."

"That's exactly it, isn't it? with her cases getting tougher and demanding more hours from her, and your deadline coming up, pressurizing you to write all the time.. you guys are left with hardly a few hours in the day to spend with each other… cause even those few hours, usually fly quickly when you guys are tending to Nate and Jo…"

"So what you're saying is, that we have hardly given enough time to each other lately. And maybe that could be a reason as to why there's been so much tension between us?"

"Yea dad. I mean come on. Think about it. What else could it be…?"

And for a moment, Castle gave it a thought. His daughter was right. These past few weeks, they had gotten so busy with their work-lives, and it was un-intentionally causing tension in their relationship.

Come to think of it now, the last time they made love before falling asleep was almost a week and a half back. Ever since then, they'd be so tired by the end of the day after putting the kids to sleep; they'd fall into dream land as soon as their heads touched the pillow. He missed Kate… and admitting that to himself now made him feel lighter. He missed her. And he needed to let her know.

"Dad, I can help you sort things out with Kate" she had a confident smile on her face.

It was evening now, and Kate knew that she would have to be at the precinct for another two hours and then she could go home.

But the wait to finally talk to her husband to try and sort things out between them still seemed too long. She knew that even after she went back to the loft, it would take another two- three hours at least, with dinner, and the kids, and clearing the house up a bit, until finally she'll have him alone to herself in their room.. And all this tension between them was driving her nuts.

She was having a horrible day at work, her feet were aching, and she just wanted to go home and soak in her bathtub, maybe even with her husband if things went well. The last thing she needed was another argument. If they argued again, she knew she'd break down; she wouldn't be able to hold herself together. She was tired of fighting with the man she has come to love more than her own life.

She turned the key in the door and stepped in. it was strangely silent. Where was everyone?  
"I'm home" she called out.

"In here" came his voice from the living room. She kept her keys in the bowl and took of her coat and then walked to the living room. And when her eyes saw what he had done, her heart melted.

The lights were all turned down. There were candles all around the room, on every surface he could fill. The sweet smell of lavender filed the air around her mixed with a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen.

And there he was standing near the couch, his hands in his pockets, waiting for her to react, to say something… but she was speechless.

She looked around. And then at him. He smiled softly. She looked down. And when she looked back up, he was standing before her.

"Where is everyone?"

"I'll tell you all of that later. What's important now, is you and me" he took her hand and led her to the couch. She was hesitant, but she knew he was always good at this. He was always able to fix them.

When they were seated. He took a deep breath and spoke

"How was your day?"

"It was… Hectic... was on my feet all day. But I'm home now… and you're here and… I'm better."

He smiled and placed a stray flick of her hair that was falling beside her temple, behind her ear.

"How was your day?" she asked him.

"Alexis was here to entertain the kids, I got some writing done. And the words seemed to flow well today for some reason. I think it'll be much better tomorrow though"

"Why so?" she asked with a shy smile.

"You'll see" he said. And then sat closer, taking her hands in his.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 28

"Kate, That day, when I had to haste out for that meeting with Black pawn…"

"Yea. About that, Castle…"

"I was really upset when you suggested that I reschedule the meeting…"

"I know..." she said and her thumb began tracing circles on his hand involuntarily.

"It felt to me as if you were taking advantage of the fact that I can usually bend the rules in my kind of Job, but it's not always like that Kate.."

"I know… I knew after we spoke that day, after you hung up, that I may have said something wrong. But I got so invested in the case that day, that I just wasn't thinking straight when you called.

She paused for a moment then and he waited.

"We were supposed to go undercover that day, to catch the killer; the guy had killed three little children and was scheming to kill again."

"You went undercover that day?"

"Yea and I wanted to tell you about it… about having to go for the undercover op, just in case anything had to go wrong I wanted to tell you…" she trailed off

Castle's face looked worried. And as she continued to talk he lifted her hand and kissed it softly. Taking that moment to assure himself and her that they were both here now. Nothing went wrong at the undercover op, but he'd wish he'd known then.

He hated when she had to go undercover without him to back her up. A lot of things could go wrong if your cover is blown.

"…but then you hung up, and I don't blame you. I understand now where I had gone wrong..." she looked into his eyes now.

"Rick, I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking, and it was completely wrong of me to ask you to reschedule when there was something I could have done about it..."

He got down from the sofa and knelt before her, still holding her hands in his.  
"It's alright now Kate. but I can't help but feel horrible for the stupid things I've said and done just cause I was upset with you about that"

"Rick…"

"No... That day when Nate brought up the zoo..."

"No Rick... I'm not going to let you take the blame for that… it's been a long while. And I've realized now, that I'm holding them back from learning new things, just cause of my insecurities.

You're right… it's time I accept what happened and move on from it… it's not fair to them."

He smiled at her  
"are you sure?"

"Yea..." she smiled back. "I'm sure they'll find it a lot more amusing now that they know the animals."

He kissed her hand again, and this time allowed his lips to linger on her skin…  
she closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling.

His hands gently pulled her boots of her feet, and she felt his strong fingers and palms massaging her feet. The sweet caring husband that he was, even while they were sorting out their differences, all he was worried about was her aching feet.

Then he spoke again, now sitting up on the couch and taping his lap, signalling her to place her feet up, and lean back on the couch.

"I do some pretty stupid things when I'm upset… I had no right to interfere when you were correcting Nate. I don't know what made me do that. And I'm sorry I yelled at you… especially in front of the kids... it was totally uncalled for, unnecessary…"

Kate looked at him with love eyeballs. He was apologizing for that night.

"They thought that we were fighting because of him. He began to feel guilty." Kate's eyes began to turn moist at the memory, and that pained Castle.

Castle was looking at her with sad eyes. "Really?" he looked down at where her feet were being massaged by his hands in his lap… he seemed deep in thought and he looked worried. Pained. She didn't like that he was feeling so hurt about it now. she had expected him to apologize, but she hadn't thought for once that he would feel so bad…

she put her feet back down and sat beside him, snuggled into his side, and placed her hand on his chest. She rested her face against him and his hand involuntarily reached to her hair to play in those soft tresses.

"I wasn't getting sleep that night, so I went to check on them" she spoke. "He had a nightmare that he lost me... so I tucked myself in with him, and he apologized for his misbehaviour, and that's when he told me… but I reassured him that what ever was going on between us wasn't because of him…"

Castle huffed.

"I'm sorry Kate… I wasn't thinking. And I ended up upsetting all of you... you didn't sleep that night at all? And all because my stupid big mouth yelled at you for no reason, all because I tried to act over smart with you and the kids. I can't believe I let myself get carried away like that…"

"You were angry with me for a valid reason Castle, I understand that now..."

"Whatever it was, you didn't deserve that…"

Castle felt all the more horrible, cause he clearly remembers her massaging his head when it began to severely ache in the middle of the night even though she was angry with him… and he was just feeling so guilty about it now.

Kate could see through his heart, and she knew what he was feeling right now... she looked up at him and softly ran her hand through his hair…

"It's okay Rick... it's all forgotten.." she smiled. She rested her head on him; he put his arm around her and cuddled her to his side. Breathing her in.

she spoke softly. "This entire week has been crazy..."

"I missed you Kate."

"I missed you too babe" she softly kissed over his clothed chest.

He continued. "We've hardly gotten to talk much with everything that's been happening, and Alexis brought it to my notice today, that maybe our lack of time together is what's causing all of this"

Kate looked up at him… "Yea. I was thinking that too"

"well then you two are right… so I asked Alexis to take the kids out for the night. So that you and I could have the house to ourselves…"

Kate was about to say something.

"It was her idea. She insisted that we spend some time alone… and she was most happy to take the twins to grandpa's house"

"They're gone to Dad's place?"

"Yea. Of course, we asked him before barging into his place"

Kate chuckled softly.

"So it's just you and me tonight Kate… right until tomorrow afternoon"  
she traced a line down his chest, and said  
"let's put whatever happened between us this week behind us okay… we both said and did stupid things, and we both regret them.."

"I know of ways to help you forget" he wiggled his eye brows and she chuckled.

* * *

**Review please? **


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 29

He then cradled her face in his palms and slowly leaned forward, and when their lips connected, it was like a spark of electricity went through them, like a fire within their hearts that was waiting to be ignited was now fuelled with the sensation of the other's lips.

They kissed softly, gently, enjoying the taste of the other. The kiss felt new, refreshing after a miserable week. It felt extraordinary.

Like they're very first kiss. And when she pulled away, they kept their foreheads together, as he kept nipping at her lower lip…

"I love you Rick."  
He kissed her fully, and he said "I love you too."

"I made you dinner. Are you hungry?"

"I am..."

he got up, held her hand and said "Come on…"

they ate together, feeding eacother, sipping wine together. They told each other things that had happened during the week that they hadn't gotten a chance to talk about earlier. And as they opened up, they felt lighter.

After dinner, they washed the dishes together, and when they went back into the living room, Rick stopped her in her steps, picked up a remote and the soft music that was playing became a little louder. He then turned to her and put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. And like some magnetic force was between them, she was drawn to him, to his embrace, to his scent, to his being.

She linked her arms behind his neck and looked into his eyes, the reflection of the candle lights so clear in those blue orbs... he smiled and that made her heart feel like dancing too.

"I was scared that our arguments weren't going to end"

"You take useless worry upon your shoulders" he said confidently.

She chuckled and then put her cheek to his and closed her eyes. And they swayed softly to the music. She could feel his heart beating in time with hers, and for now, this seemed perfect. She was in the arms of her man, her husband, the father of her children, she was safe, warm, and all her aches and pains and troubles had vanished. She kissed his ear, and whispered, "Thank you"

and he said "For what?"

"For always having the courage to fix things between us…"

he softly kissed her neck, and then below her ear and whispered. "Always." and his warm breath at her skin sent a shiver down her body, leaving goosebumbs along the way.

She kissed him, passionately this time, allowing her hand s to wander down his chest, to the edge of his t-shirt; she pulled it off of him and continued to kiss him.

his hands were still, and she wanted him to move them, to touch her, but he just kissed, and kissed with so much attention to her lips, and her tongue, and to everything her mouth was doing on his…

he pulled away breathless. But only to continue his kiss on her neck, and finally, she felt his hand move away from her waist, and up to unbutton her shirt. But she wanted him to move faster.

She wanted his hands to work at the same speed his lips and tongue were, because by god if he continued ravishing her skin that way, she swore she could come with just the help of his lips.

The things his tongue was doing to her somehow were turning her on in the most severe ways and sending jolts of electricity straight to her core. She grabbed his hand then and directed it to cup her breast... and he growled. He palmed her over clothing, and she got busy unbuttoning her shirt.

He took it off for her, and quickly undid her pants too. He slipped his hand inside her underwear and she lost all sense of coherent thought, her movements stilling and her head dropping to his shoulder.

His fingers moved in her and she could only let out gasps of want and need.

He was whispering naughty things in her ear. Things he wanted to do to her tonight… things he'd been writing about between Nikki and Rook every time they found themselves alone together. He would never publish those, they were too vivid.

But he'd write to get it out of his system, and save those documents in a separate file.

He whispered at her ear everything that she wanted to hear. She loved when he talked dirty to her; it always took her to another world. And the added bonus was that she could grind herself against his hand as he filled her with his fingers, and filled her mind with images of them, of him on her, in her, with her…

Kate Beckett bit onto his neck, hard enough to leave a nasty mark, one that he would be smug and proud to show off the next day.

An hour later, they lay spent in their bed.

"I don't think there's any one in this world who enjoys sex like we do" Castle said, looking up at the ceiling. His hands folded behind his head, his wife cuddling into his side.

She chuckled and let her hand wander over his chest "Cause no one has a husband like you"

"Or a wife like you"

she looked up at him and kissed him softly.

She then turned to look at the clock.  
"You think the kids are still awake?"

"Probably…"

she sat up, tapped his chest and said. "Get decent, I'm video calling Alexis"


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 30

He sat up and put his t-shirt on and leaned back against the headboard, and she got up, went to the bathroom for a minute and returned wearing her robe. She sat beside him, reached for a phone and called Alexis.

As they waited for her to answer the call, Castle put his arm around her and kissed her ear. "You're great you know that?"

"Hmmm" she smiled and bit her lip.

"Remind me to show you after this call how I appreciate it when you compliment me"

he wiggled his eyebrows and kissed her cheek, feeling the need to be kissing this beauty in his bed at all times.

Alexis suddenly popped up on the screen  
"Hey!"

"Hey honey, I hope we didn't wake you up" Kate spoke.

"Oh no, not at all, I was just serving ice cream for grandpa and the twins."

"Ooo... what flavour?" Castle chirped in, trying to see if he could see the ice cream in the video feed.  
Alexis turned her phone so that her dad could see

"strawberry! Jo's favourite" she said

Kate chuckled. "Yea, she'll probably ask you to serve her some more, but if you want her to sleep at night, do not give in to her demands."

"Advice noted" Alexis chuckled.

Just then they heard Nate's voice  
"Lexi is that mommy?"

Kate sat up straighter, eager to see her son.  
The phone was shifted around and then his sweet innocent face came onto the screen.

"Mommy! Daddy!" he squealed in excitement

Castle waved to the boy. And Kate spoke  
"Hey sweetheart, how's it going at grandpa's place?"

"We had so much fun mommy, we played games, we watched movies and now Lexi's giving us ice-cream!"

"That's great, where's Jo?"

"Jo?" He looked around, and then he began running. The phone shifted around a bit again, and then when he lifted it back up, he was seated beside his grandpa, and Jo was in his lap.

"Here she is mommy!"  
"Hey dad, hey baby?" She greeted her father and her baby girl. "Are you having fun with grandpa?"

Jim laughed and said "Oh these two have got energy like no other kids their age I must say."

"They get it from their father" Kate said, looking at Castle, who looked back at her and said "You love my energy. You said so yourself when I..."

"Okay. You guys don't need to hear that." she interrupted and looked back at the screen.

"I take it you guys sorted things out." Jim asked with a smile.

"Yea we did Jim" Castle kissed Kate on the head and she smiled back at him. And they saw the way Nate and Jo's eyes lit up.

"Okay kids, I'll let you say goodnight to mommy and daddy and then we can go have ice cream. And soon after that, you go off to bed" Jim told the kids.

"Okay grandpa" they said in unison. Jim said goodnight to Kate and Rick, and then got up to go help Alexis.

"Mommy, I miss you" Jo said sweetly.

Kate brought the phone to her lips and kissed her two children. "I miss you too Jo. That's why your dad and I are coming over to grandpa's place first thing in the morning"

"Yay!" Nate squealed.

"Mommy has the weekend off, so we can spend it anyway you like" Castle told them.

"Daddy, let's go to the beach!" Jo squealed.

"I'll do you one better, how about we take off to the Hampton's for the weekend"

Kate looked at him "Actually, that's a great idea" she kissed him.

"Lexi! We're going to the hanptons tomorrow"  
Nate yelled out to his eldest sister.

"Awesome" came their daughter's voice. "Can't wait. I'll get packing right away."

Castle chuckled and said "But before any of that, the two of you should get a good night's sleep okay?"

"Yes daddy… we will" Jo said.

"Come on now, why don't you two go finish your ice-cream, and then go off to bed and by the time you wake up tomorrow, your daddy and I will be there"

"Okay mommy, Goodnight" both of them gave fly kisses to their parents and they did the same.

Nate and Jo could see that everything was alright between their mommy and daddy now. And that made them happier than ever.

Castle and Kate fell asleep that night, spooning, and with dreams of a beautiful weekend at their house in the Hamptons with the three most important people in their life.

* * *

**You guys bored of this story? :) should I stop? or would you like me to write about when the twins are older? :)  
Leave me a review of what you think. :)**


End file.
